SunnyFreak, the Italian gamer
by WindChibi
Summary: "Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and this is another video...". This was the intro of every video that the gamer uploaded to his channel. Let's click on his name and see what he's made of! Let the fun begin! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the games.
1. Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak

Hello there~

Wind's Spirit: Shouldn't you be working on "Living with a neko"?

I've hit writer's block.*crosses arms and pouts*I can't do anything about it and it's not funny!

Wind's Spirit: Then think!

I can't! I'm in a more of a gaming mood now.

This is gonna be a remake of my other fic ("The Axis and the Allies play" which can be read on my dA account, same name) in the style of "Living with a neko". I love that style~

Lovino is going to act like a youtuber (a reason for why there will be a lot references) about games. I didn't want them (the crew, read~) to have names that suited them (tomato-Lovino) so they may seem weird although half-way through it slipped.

I'm thinking of doing four chapters of games then a random youtuber (one from Lovi's crew) do something or mail time. What do you think? Leave a review with your reply ).

Also this was written while listening to a "Creature's talk" (yep I'm a fan) and it might sound odd at times XD./Wind-chan out!

* * *

_Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and this is another video..._

The intro rolled over and over for a few minutes on my computer's screen until the camera's battery ran out, successfully annoying me even more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Damn you, stupid camera!", I growled lowly, almost throwing the controller in my hand at it and stopped the intro going on and on on the screen."I guess I have to redo it."

What am I doing? Recording games.

Why am I doing this? I'm working.

What? I'm a youtuber, you dummy, otherwise you wouldn't be on my page/channel.

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and this is "Slenderman: The Arrival".", I repeated after I resolved the camera problem."And I'm going to finish the chapters and not quit mid-way."

With a confident look I pressed "Start game" and was teleported into the woods. I just stared at the scenery through the camera like perspective for a long moment before following the dirt path ('cause why not? it's the _smartest _thing to do) through the forest.

At one point during the walk I found a piece of paper (1/8) glued to a car which seemed to trigger a weird sound when I picked it up. I didn't mind it a first because this is a horror game, duh, but after I found another piece (2/8) stuffed in the mailbox it started to bug me.

A few minutes later I was in front of a house, at the front entrance and staring at it. Silently I went inside, looking around just to see a bunch of papers with odd drawings on them.

"I'm not freaked out by the sounds, the drawings or the atmosphere. I'm not freaked. I'm not freaked out. I'm the Italian Ice, I'm Diabolical and not scared!", I chanted as I went upstairs towards the last room to which were pointing a few of the drawings.

After I entered the room, the camera zoomed in on one of the windows making me look outside and freak out instantly when the static appeared on the screen for a moment.

"Okay! I'm freaked out! I'm freaked out!", I agreed with a quick nod of my head (even if Slenderman couldn't see me in real life) and slowly backed away just as black tendrils appeared in front of me accompanied by the loud sound of the static."Ah!"

I shouted and jumped in my seat, almost falling backwards with it. With a hand on my chest, I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down before I woke up another youtuber. Yes I'm living with The Axis and Allies Crew: SunnyFreak/me=gaming, FluffyPlushie/Feliciano=cooking, CuteFlower/Elizaveta=fashion advice, MagicCreature/Arthur=stories (myths), Awesomeness/gilbert=sport (anything about football, basketball, volleyball etc.), RedRose/Francis=love advice, Sharpie/Matthew=rants (about different subjects), HEROforEVER/Alfred=technic stuff, SeriousRuler/Ludwig=teaching (any subject/don't ask me why, is weird as heck), MadeInJapan/Kiku=culture (history about any country).

Deciding that enough is enough I turned off the pc and the camera, stretched in my chair, rubbed my eyes and stood up, ready to go to bed. As soon as I entered my room, my body hit my bed with a huge yawn and my mind went to dreamland.

* * *

Hey! I'm Wind-chan and this is the first chapter of this fic~

Hope you like it 'cause currently I have a little bit of writer's block (I get my inspiration from the videos) and it's no fun.

So! Leave a review and tell what you think! Should I continue or leave it as an one-shot?

I don't want to do this but I'm a little unsure if someone even reads and likes my stories so I won't upload the next chapter (even if I have it written on paper I'll go and write the others too) until I get at least two reviews on each chapter. It's not much and I really appreciate it.

Leave a review with what you think~


	2. Antichamber is a colorful hell

Ciao! It's me again with an update!*mumbles*I was scared that nobody would find this and review...*back to happy self*But thanks to those who reviewed!

_PrussianAmerican: I'm happy you liike this~ I'll update as soon as I have the chapter done, free time and the two reviews._

_Spamano4ever: Thankies~ I'm glad you liked the first chapter~_

So...In the meantime between uploading the chapters I was looking around fanfiction for fanfics and decided: "What the heck? Let's see what's there about gamers." and I want to say that half of the world is a yaoi fan (O.O) and that I can't help but randomly giggle at some of them...*shudders*

You should know this by now but I'll say it anyway. If you read this you'll read spoilers for the games and I won't be held responsible for it.

Well this is for ya later!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and this is _Antichamber_.", I said with an annoyed sigh."You've been bugging me to play this for a while, some of ou going as far as buying it for me, so here it is!"

I stuck my tongue out (although the camera was turned off) and started the game. The first thing I saw was a white wall in front of me, a blue corridor to my right and a yellow set of stairs going down to my right. I chose the blue corridor and went on my way until I was back where I started, once again staring the wall.

The second time I went down the stairs and watched as the yellow melted into orange then red, bringing me again to the starting point but upside down.

"How the hell am I supposed to go somewhere when I can't even reach the floor?", I growled before a door opened on the ceiling (the floor from my point of view) and jumped in it.

Pink...

...Purple...

...Blue...

...Bright green...

...white room.

I landed in another room, this time with four corridors (grey, maroon, black and blue). Deciding that I have to go back I chose the blue one just to end up in a dark red room.

"To Narnia!", I shouted as I ran forward on a bright colored bridge, not realizing that I was gonna slam right into an invisible wall (a glass wall) and fell down in a yin-yang decorated room.

After the initial surprise wore off I looked around just to be greeted by checkered walls, so I looked downwards and was rewarded with a gigantic eye which made me jump then go through the floor. I didn't have time to react because I landed on a moving platform which launched me back up.

"What-" *bounce* "-the brown-" *bounce* "is this?!", I muttered through gritted teeth as I bounced on the stupid thing.

Ten minutes later I was finally off of the bouncy thing of doom and in what looked like a museum.

I went around the cubes that where like 3D displays until one of them shew a corridor towards what looked like another puzzle.

When I reached said puzzle I saw a gun like those from Portal behind the glass.

"Come on! I want it! I want the damn gun!", I whined while trying to reach it but to no avail.

With a huff I turned around and went down an orange corridor which lead me to an orange room (of course, duh!) where there was a gap between where I was standing and the next platform and the word "Jump!" in the air so I did as told.

I fell and fell and fell until I was sure that I was falling through a bright colored circle.

"I freakin' hate this!", I grumbled annoyed as I finally reached a stable platform.

After looking around for a minute and trying to stop my brain from frying even more, my eyes landed on a panel which said:"When nothing works anymore, press _Esc_."

"Of freakin' course!", I exclaimed while facepalming and pressed said button which brought me to the main menu."I'm freakin' down with this!"

* * *

Hello again! This is the second chapter of this story and, damn, Antichamber is annoying as hell.

What games should I write next? If you have any ideas send them through a PM :D.

Like the other chapter, I won't write the next one until there are at least two reviews on this one. It's not that much and it means a lot to me.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think~


	3. Halo:Reach with SharpFang

Wind's Spirit: She loves you. She freakin' loves you, no joke.*poke's Wind's head*She just freaked out when she saw 4 reviews in just a day and passed out.

I love ya! It means a lot to me, really :D.

_Spamano4ever: Pretty much. Not really. It depends on how you play the game. If you play it with a calm attitude then it's just like a weirder version of Portal, but if you're like Lovi (short-tempered) then yeah it's rage inducing. XD_

_1-Out-Of-50: Thankies :D. I'ma glad you like this~ And I'll keep the good work up, I promise XP. It means a lot to me because I think that writing games is harder because you have to make the readers see the game (or at least imagine it if they don't know it), be funny and it has to make sense. I know I'm rambling but I think that my style lacks that thing where you have a lot of details. So yeah! It really means a lot._

_Savan chan: Then it means that you saw the references in the first two chapters. And Roma overreacting is kind of my reaction to the game although I'm a little bit calmer than him ;D._

_Dogsrule: Eh...uh...erm...Thanks! XD I'm just very surprised that you like my story because I really like yours so I'm...just rambling like an idiot XD. Thankies for your review~_

Btw. You should listen to "Creature come alive" while reading the first part (up until Lovi says to stop the music) so the scene makes sense. And there will also be co-op games.

Btw.2. There's nothing between Roma and Vlad/Romania.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Creatures come alive" by Brother Blake but you should check his channel. It's awesome :D.

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano..."

**Creatures come alive**

**Creatures come alive**

**Creatures come alive**

"And this is _Halo:Reach_.", I growled over the freakin' loud music.

**Let the panic take control of me**

**Creatures come alive**

**Creatures come alive**

**Let the panic take control of me**

"Do you mind?", I yelled through the Skype call at the one on the other end."I'm trying to record stuff here!"

"Nope. Not at all.", came the reply.

**Creatures come alive**

**Creatures come alive**

**Let the panic take control of me**

Suddenly there was silence then the instrumental part started playing right behind me but I didn't move.

"Creatures come alive, I can hear them in the night.", he sang then used the small pause to put his arms around me (hugging the chair and me) and breath on my neck to complete the spooky atmosphere.

"Alright Sharp. I know that you're a music freak so let go of me.", I said in a low voice and swallowed nervously From his creepy-ness!

"Aw...You're no fun.", the teen pouted and plopped on a chair next to me.

This is SharpFnag/Vlad and he takes care of the music stuff like our intros and also does commentaries on it (the music not our intros). He and a Bulgarian named Nikola (MovieHunter) who has the movie section joined our Crew a few month ago and have been very successful although they refuse to make their own channel with all the positive feedback they get.

"Stop the music. And being a creep.", I sighed while pointing at a second controller on my desk."Pick the damn controller."

"Yay! I can play~", the Romanian laughed after picking said object.

"You act too damn cheerfully.", I shook my head and looked at the camera."Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and I'm here with SharpFang. Say "hi" Sharp."

"Bună! I'm so excited to play Halo:Reach!", Sharp responded with a large smile.

I rolled my eyes, pressed "Start game" and waited for it to load. Once it loaded I jumped in the passenger's seat of a care and my companion took control of the weapon so the computer controlled player had to drive. And so it happened (duh!). The CPU drove us on a dirt path until a vehicle double our size appeared and the computer turned around to destroy it.

"No! No! Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!", I chanted as I exited the car."You stupid CPU!"

I continued to grumble lowly as I jumped on the back of the moving vehicle then planted a bomb and jumped away, successfully landing on our car, driven by Sharp.

"Nice one!", Vlad congratulated me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Drive to the damn tower!", I muttered with a small blush. Damn summer heat!

A few steps away from the tower, I left the car and ran straight forward the it. I was followed by my co-op partner and after waves and waves of monsters we were on the last level of the tower, relaxing, reloading our weapons and talking.

I was playing around with a sword I found not too long ago and when he wasn't looking I decided to stab him in his back and burst in a fi of laughter.

"Oh, you prick!", Sharp chuckled as he spawned next to me and started to advance little by little in my direction making me walk backwards.

I didn't notice until it was too late that I was walking towards the end of the map and went down, losing all my stuff (and really cool sword) unfortunately.

"Aw...Dammit and it was so cool!", I whined as I spawned and and switched my weapons."I hate you."

"Keep saying that. Keep saying it.", the teen hiccupped between fits off laughter at my pouting look.

"Fine, but it's time to end the video.", I shook my head at his childish behavior.

"Eh? Why is that?", he asked confused.

"The controllers' battery is going to run out any time and the camera's already did.", I replied and pointed to the camera (although you can't see me) and then showed him my controller's battery.

"Oh, okay. Then see ya later in another video of Sunny playing something that will piss him off!", the Romanian announced happyly."BYEEE!"

* * *

Salut! I'm Wind and this is the third chapter (duh!) with another round of Roma playing games.

What should I do for the 5th, 10th, 15th and so on chapters? Another youtuber (part of Lovi's crew) or mail time? Leave a review with what you think!

You have a game in mind that you would like to see here? Send me a PM :D.

At least two reviews and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I have time and it written on paper!

Leave a review and let me know what you think~


	4. Trouble in Terrorist Town with The BTT

You're going to kill me really. I just posted the chapter and two seconds later there was already a review XD. I was like "Already? Well, let's see what it says!" (/O.O) -And this is supposed to be in a dramatic hero pose. And no, I don't know what I'm gonna write (or wrote by the time you read this) because I didn't touch my notebook to write this so it's mostly made on the go (o.o').

_Spamano4ever: So I'm awesome like Gil? Thankies :D!_

_Dogsrule: Yep! In my mind those two and Mattie are best friends and Vlad/Romania is one of the few that would pick Lovi over Feliciano. And truth to be told I didn't know what to do when I saw your review or that you liked this XD I was like "Um...Why do I remember this name...Oh yeah!" then facepalm XD_

This is for now! Keep the reviews coming :D./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and-"

"Here's Awesomeness, the most awesome youtuber there ever was!", an annoying voice shouted through the Skype call and interrupted my intro.

"The lovely moi is also here! I'm RedRose but you can call me Rose~", a second voice sang in an equally annoying way.

"Guys, you ruined Sunny's intro.", a third one added in a calm way."I'm ChocolateChurro by the way. Choco for short."

"So yeah. There with me is The Bad Touch Trio.", I grumbled already exasperated by their behavior."And we're gonna play _Trouble in Terrorist Town_.", I complete my intro after the three idiots stopped talking.

Without another word we joined one of the many servers there were. After the server loaded we stuck together until we found some guns, grenades and the teams were decided. A traitor. Sweet! My teammates were Awe (the albino) and some other random guy.

"ATA! ATA!", I called to all the players and in reaction got some heads turned to me or terrorists that left the area."I repeat! ATA!"

"What? That's mean Sunny!", Choco whined when half of the players left the area."I didn't do anything! And how do we know that **you** aren't a traitor and try to separate us?"

"You usually act too cheerful when you get to be a traitor and I can simply feel this vibe coming from you.", I answered as honestly as I could seeing as ,indeed, I'm a traitor.

To anyone that has ever played TTT with me or the BTT knows what I'm talking about. These three letters are like coded messages. For example "ATA" translates to "Ain't Trusting Antonio" because he usually acts happy when he is a traitor and everybody knows that he is usually happy so yeah...It works pretty well.

"GTG! If anyone finds me dead you know what happened!", Rose announced us then ran off after I noticed that Awe wasn't near me.

GTG comes from...well you might have already guessed that is has to do with Gilbert. This is from the first time we played co-op in this game (it's not really team work in this game) and Gil killed me when we were alone. "GTG" comes from "Gonna Trust Gilbert" and if you hear/read this in the chat it means that you have to be careful.

"Are you just going to stay there and watch the grass grow?", I taunted with a snort and watched his character twitched around trying to see me because in the meantime I hid in a nice spot with my sniper ready.

"Of course otherwise you're gonna snipe the daily lights out of me!", the Spaniard replied and jogged inside the house before I could snipe him.

"How do you know I have a sniper?", I asked confused.

"I didn't! But now all of us do!", he cheered and I heard the others' agreeing.

"I freakin' hate you.", I grumbled and exited my spot.

After I exited my little hiding spot I went traitor mode. I made sure that no one saw me and snuck in the house, going straight to the living room where was everybody. I made sure that I was hidden very well and aimed for the detective's head, killing him instantly, tip-toed my way to the other entrance (around the house) to plant a C4 behind of a group of newbies (they were standing so close that it made it very obvious) then slipped unobserved in the sewers where I found two dead bodies and what looked like remnants of a jihad bomb. So the albino suicide-bombed the French teen?

**Thud! Pause then a second thud!**

So there were two bombs? Sweet! This means more kills.

"Who put the second bomb?", I questioned my teammates through the traitors' radio.

"The awesome me of course!", the Prussian responded proudly."Who knows how many were killed?"

"Around ten because they were listening to a guy telling some stories.", the other traitor answered.

"Sweet!", I exclaimed with a smirk.

"Ya know we heard you, right?", Tonio piped in and then I realized that now they know we are traitors.

"Right but if ten players blew up then it means there are still five.", I said happily counting how many more I have to kill to win.

"I also killed two with another C4.", Gilbert added liked before I could say anything. So it wasn't a jihad bomb.

"It means that twelve people are dead.", the not-so-important dude repeated."And we are seventeen on this server. There must be around three traitors left."

"FTF.", was the last thing Francis said before going silent.

"FTF" is "Forever Trusting Francis". Why, you might ask. Because he never tries to act innocent. If he is a traitor, he buys a sniper and snipes everyone so if he is running around it means he is good.

I didn't have time to react when the dude next to me fell dead to the ground but I knew who it was so crouched, leaving a clear way for the other traitor to shoot.

One. Two. Three.

Silence.

Then a soft thud! sound.

He was dead.

"You might as well suicide Tonio.", I told the last innocent in this game and in the next two seconds the window with the winning team popped up.

**Traitor win!**

**THE C4 MASTER!**

**Sunny knows how to play with the bomb successfully killing ten players.**

**I HATE BEING THE LAST ONE (OO)**

**Choco killed himself leaving the victory to the traitors.**

**EVEN SEWERS ARE DANGEROUS.**

**Two players have been killed in the sewers by a C4.**

**A SHEEP BETWEEN WOLVES (X.X)**

**RRose tried to take on three traitors at once but ended up killing one then being killed.**

After I read the stuff with what our teams did I sighed and closed the game.

"Guys, I'm gonna end this session here so say your goodbyes.", I told them with a yawn.

"Hasta la vista!", Choco sang happily.

"Au revoir~", Rose said flirtatiously.

"Tschus!", Awe was the last one to shout.

"Ciao fans.", I end with a tired huff.

* * *

You. Are. Gonna. Kill. Me.

Really! This was planned for the next week on Friday I think. But no worries! I love writing for ya!

As always two reviews equal a new chapter :3!

Send me some games you want to see through PMs :D!

Please leave a review and let me know what you think XD~


	5. Mail Time with the Crew

You guys...SPOIL ME! I, like totally, didn't stalk the page that showed the stats about my stories and saw the reviews XD. The reason there was no second chapter was because I was out of ideas and too lazy to think. And then there came the exams and I feel like crap (no depressing thoughts) but as in sick. I almost threw up but I'm okay :D.

_Marichinocherry: When you play with the BTT you never stand a chance XD but yeah poor Tonio was hopeless anyway._

_Dogsrule: Ups~ Sorry for confusing you XD. The game is about a town (or rather a map) where at first there is a bunch of people (or terrorists). After a few moments (usually around 15 seconds to explore the map and find guns) the teams are decided. Most of the group will end up as innocents (who try to defend themselves), three to five or someone only one traitor (that must kill the innocents and detectives) and two detectives that will detect and kill the traitors and defend the innocents. Usually they are the first targets of the traitors. Traitors and detectives can buy special equipment (such as guns, silencers or disguises for traitors and health stations, guns or DNA scanner for detectives who can give them to innocents). The game ends when one of the teams (traitors or innocents and detectives) dies. *takes a deep breath* Hope I made everything clearer now XD._

_Spamano4ever: Yay~ I'm awesome XD. Hope ya like this too~_

For some weird reason ChocolateChurro/Antonio isn't showing up in the first chapter (although I remember putting him there or I can't find him at the moment D:) and on his channel he teaches you how to do hand made things.

So, because nobody can answer a damn question about what I should do on the 5th, 10th, 15th and so on chapters I decided to do mail time for the first one! Hope ya like this :3./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak.", I said starting the chain of greetings.

"Ciao, I'm FluffyPlushie!", Feliciano sang.

"Szia, I'm CuteFlower!", Elizaveta giggled.

"Hello, I'm MagicCreature!", Arthur greeted.

"Hallo, I'm Awesomeness!", Gilbert shouted.

"Salut, I'm RedRose!", Francis winked flirtatiously.

"Hola, I'm ChocolateChurro! Antonio waved his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sharpie!", Matthew whispered loud enough to be heard.

"Yo, I'm HEROforEVER!", Alfred grinned.

"Hallo, I'm SeriousRuler.", Ludwig added stoic as ever.

"Kon'nichiwa, I'm MadeInJapan.", Kiku bowed.

"Hei, I'm SharpFang!", Vlad smiled at the camera.

"Zdrasti, I'm MovieHunter.", Nikola ended with a bored look.

"And this is _Mail Time with The Axis and Allies Crew_!", we chorused with a smile.

This is an episode when we all meet and share with one another what we got from our fans and discuss stuff. So everyone has a package in his/her hands.

"Me and Plushie will go first.", I announced and turned the surprisingly light but big package around to get a good look at it.

After I made sure that it was safe enough I opened it and was greeted with something green and fluffy. After I got it out I saw it was a green cube with smaller black squares for eyes and mouth.

"It's an Hipo!", I exclaimed happily and hugged the plushie with a small blush."This is so cute!"

"That doesn't look like a Hippo.", Al piped in with a confused look to which I replied with a death glare.

"It's an **Hipo**, you dummy!", I retorted and hugged it even closer."I don't think...No there's a letter which says in block letters **"FOR SUNNY****" **."

I buried my face in the plushie slime and my twin took it as his cue to open his package.

"Mine's next!", Feli cut in our conversation saving me from the embarassment."It's a kitty like those from the Minecraft mods!"

Plushie giggled and spun around on his spot (don't ask me how he spins while sitting down, it's a mystery to me too) while cooing how cute that thing was.

"I suppose I'll open mine now.", Eliza chuckled and slowly did as she said.

At first there was nothing but the next moment a blur of black followed by one of white jumped out of the box and stopped to look at us. They were kittens. Living, breathing kittens. **ALIVE, IN A CARTOON BOX**. There was also a letter which said that they were in the care of a friend and that they spent at most an hour in there.

"They are so cute! The black one is a little moody like you ,Lovi, and the white one is relaxed without a care in the world like Al.", Lizzie laughed while petting the white kitten which was cuddled in her arms and while the black one made itself comfortable on my gift."What should we name them?"

"What about Axis and Ally? They could be our mascots.", I suggested (not that I cared about them...maybe a I did a little) and saw the others nod in agreement."Then the white one is Ally and the black one is Axis."

"I'm gonna open my...what the bloody hell is this.", Arthur sighed as he opened what looked like a very big envelope and from it fell...you guessed, a lot of letters to which I couldn't help but snicker."Bollocks!"

"Better luck next time Artie.", the American cheered his friend with a hug (I'm surprised he didn't crush him already) and a heroic smile.

"The awesome me will open the most awesome present ever!", Gil "kesese"-ed while he ripped apart the wrapping.

The albino took out a lava bucket which seemed to be real but if you looked closer you could see it was hand made.

"Why did I get this?", the Prussian whined dramatically and turned the bucket around."What did I do?"

"You burnt our forest house down in the first season.", Ludwig said for the first time (aside from the beginning) with a frown.

"You also flooded a cave house with lava in the second season.", Kiku added with a determined look (don't ask me why, he's weird).

"And in the third one you transformed our underwater house into an obsidian prison and stole our stuff.", Sharpie ended the list with a grimace.

"Eh...It was an accident, I swear!", the teen smirked, showing his sharp teeth and held onto the gift for dear life (some gifts are really important to us because they hold memories).

"Do you know who else was disappointed that you destroyed three houses? Oscar, because he died in one of them.", I told them with a hiccup from the suppressed laughter and earned some chuckles."I don't think there'll be a 4th season."

"It's my turn. The lovely moi will open the mail from you.", Francis announced with a quick wink to the camera and opened the nice wrapped gift."Chocolate, roses, "get well" stuff, handkerchiefs and...stuff that should never be mentioned in front of the young fans."

Curiously I looked over at him and I have to agree that the stuff shouldn't be shown on camera. Before someone got the stupid idea that we should show those...things...I shot a pointed look to Tonio and he got the message.

"I got some more supplies for my channel work. It's sweet of you to send me this stuff.", the Spaniard thanked our fans with a large and goofy smile.

"Someone sent me new sharpies and a painting of the Crew.", Matthew continued softly and showed us the drawing.

The picture was indeed of us: I was playing video games, Plushie was cooking, Flow was in a night dress, Arthur was reading a book, Gilbert was watching football, Rose was sniffling (dramatically of course), Choco was making something and had pieces of wood glued to him, Sharpie was going over some subjects he was going to show on his channel, HERO was trying to understand the mess of cables in front of him, Rule was writing something on a blackboard, Japan was holding a dictionary in one hand and a camera in the other one, Sharp was dancing to some song coming from the headphones he was wearing and Hunter was glaring at two CDs with movies.

"A new MP4...Man and I thought there was gonna be something weird like a user commented on a video.", Alfred whined but we could see the amusement in his eyes that he got another MP4 because he broke his own.

"More books. You can never have enough books so danke for them.", the German nodded at the camera with a faint smile.

"Oh...are these rare books about the history of the countries? Like the beginnings of the world? Domo arigatou!", the Japanese teen bowed towards the camera and immediately became interested in his books.

"New music! Sweet! Threre's Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Gym Glass Heroes, Maroon 5, Fun. and more. I love you, dear fan!", the Romanian jumped up and down as he shouted his thanks.

"More movies. I've already seen this, this is very old and stupid, this looks promising, this isn't even in English or Bulgarian and this was sent from my home.", Nikola went through the movies he got with a bored look.

"Well...It looks like this was all that we got this time. We'll see ya next time so stay tuned. Ciao!", I announced and once again started the chain of goodbyes.

"Ciao, I'm FluffyPlushie!", Feliciano sang.

"Viszlat, I'm CuteFlower!", Elizaveta giggled.

"Goodbye, I'm MagicCreature!", Arthur greeted.

"Tschus, I'm Awesomeness!", Gilbert shouted.

"Au revoir, I'm RedRose!", Francis winked flirtatiously.

"Hasta la vista, I'm ChocolateChurro!", Antonio waved his hand.

"Bye, I'm Sharpie!", Matthew whispered loud enough to be heard.

"BYEE, I'm HEROforEVER!", Alfred grinned.

"Auf Wiedersehen, I'm SeriousRuler.", Ludwig added stoic as ever.

"Sayonara, I'm MadeInJapan.", Kiku bowed.

"Pa, I'm SharpFang!", Vlad smiled at the camera.

"Dovizhdane, I'm MovieHunter.", Nikola ended with a bored look.

* * *

Hi there! This was supposed to go up two days ago but I was caught in some other stuff and didn't get to upload. I'm at my friend's house and I'm bored as hell so I decided to re-upload this. When I was almost done the laptop closed and I lost everything D: so yeah re-upload.

Do you have a game in mind that you want to see there? Send it through a PM~

Two reviews equal a new chapter and now that I'm finished with exams and the other stuff I should be able to write more. I **should **be able. Dunno...

There is a small surprise (if you noticed the weird stuff going on with the text) that we'll keep you busy (I hope XD). After you piece together the puzzle tell me what you think in a review (or if you're familiar with it)~

Leave a review with what you think because it's important to me~


	6. Mad Father is weird and long as heck

I should be uploading more now that I have time and there's the summer vacation...I **should**...

Wind's Spirit: Damn right you should. What were you doing anyway?

Research.

Wind's Spirit: Sure, sure. More like playing games.

It is research! I was searching for some games!

Wind's Spirit: *shakes head*Go on with the chapter.

_Spamano4ever: I've been waiting since forever (the first chapter actually) for someone to say that a character from the Hetalia cast acted like a youtuber!*shakes arms up and down to prove her point* Anyway! I guess I kind of wrote Vlad based on Cry (for example the _Creatures come alive _scene from the 3rd chapter and when Cry does _Cry reads _and how happy-go-lucky they both act). Hope that more of you will point out things like this. Thankies for your review :3 ~_

_Dogsrule: *pouts* What's wrong with that name (;_;). I-I-I really thought about it!*back to normal/happy self*It was supposed to be CutePlushie but then I had to think of a name for Lizzie and the first thing that came to my was Flower and then Fluffy but FluffyFlower sounded weird and I decided to switch names with Feli's so it became FluffyPlushie and CuteFlower. Thankies for your review~_

This game (Mad Father) was suggested by AmiaYuzuki564 who I thank very much. Thankies for your suggestions~

I know that Lovi was OOC (Out Of Character) last chapter but he can be happy too! And this channel isn't just for horror games but I've been...experimenting...

If you aren't familiar with the game, search it because I might jump over some of the scenes. I went over this a few times and it ended as a kind of guide more than a chapter of Lovi playing Mad Father...*pouts*...But this is what I got so I'm not going to let this go to waste (I spent a few hours with this, playing the game then writing, play and write, play and write on and on...)*uploads chapter*/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and this time I'm going to play _Mad Father_.", I said to the camera which was recording me from its spot."And honestly I'm not too thrilled to play it."

I sighed and started the game without as much as a glance to the camera, ready to watch the cut scene. After I watched the freakin' long cut scenes I finally got to play.

"I'm playing as a girl. Why am I not impressed?", I rolled my eyes as the portrait of the main character covered a quarter of the screen."Oh, I know! Because it's a damn horror game!"

When I could finally move around I started to check the room. Wardrobe, bed, teddy bear, books, a photo of her mom (she looks beautiful) and a doll. Said doll triggered a memory of the girl's father giving her a doll which looks very real. After that Aya said that she is sleepy so I went back to bed. Of course that, the game being a scary one, I was awaken again and this time I had to look around and find dad, so I could make sure that he was okay. I think that he's fine with Maria.

With a huff I went outside of my room (which for some weird reason was named "Nursery") and to the left but not for long because there appeared bloody footprints then two monsters appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't control Aya but the dialogue box said that I should follow it and so I did but when I caught up with it I saw that it was a blonde boy. I was about to go up to him but he turned around and...

"EECK! What the hell?!", I shouted, not really expecting the boy to be missing an eye."That's gross!"

And with that I ran back and in a room labeled "Bedroom" where things only got worst. There was a women with bluish skin (a very dead looking skin), with no eyes and screaming at the top of her lungs to give her daughter back. Quickly I exited the room then went back just to find a key in a puddle of blood. Next I looked around for the Archives (this was what the key was for), saved the game (on a crow, really?) then checked the bookshelves until I found a piece of paper with an odd way to say the code. At the moment a smaller corpse (probably the daughter of that woman by her screams) ran up to me and triggered another cute scene of Maria and scientist using the girl as a test subject then went back to present moment.

I took another look at the memo and after I ran around for another five minutes finally unlocked the safe in the "Bedroom". There I found some stuff and a key leading to the cafeteria. After that I went straight to the cafeteria (barely avoiding the walking dead in the entrance hall), saved my game again and checked the curtains which revealed a dead body. I made a step backwards, ready to run off when the body fell to the floor then remained silent. When I was sure that it won't move I went to the next room, past a zombie dog eating who knows what and to the weird carpet. I moved it aside to reveal a hatch which I opened then descended into the darkness. I didn't do anything (useful) there so I went back up.

I dodged the zombies again and decided to check my room to see if I didn't miss anything and damn I did. When I checked the rabbit I saw that I could take it with me which triggered another memory of how her father took care of Snowball. I re-checked as well the "Reception Room" where by accident I discovered that I can move the small chair around and pushed it to the tall wardrobe and opened the top drawer where I found a knife then went back down the stairs from the cafeteria. There was a small hole in the wall in which fit the rabbit with which (I could control it) I brought back a lighter oil. Just as I was going to go upstairs again the lamp turned itself off.

"That's one heck of a creepy doll thing.", I muttered to myself as the lamp turned itself on again and the image showed Aya and a creepy thing behind her.

A search later I finally found an empty lighter, filled it with the lighter oil (found it in the room with the zombie dog) and went in the basement where I burnt whatever the hell that thing was. It seems that that thing was guarding Aya's dad's lab where I found Maria who fainted right after I talked to the next room were the scientist and what looked like Aya's mother with blood on her. Hm...They said that she died of an illness but I don't remember saying anything about a bloody/violent one.

After that I checked the next room where I found a head on the floor and a headless body running around (do the math, what should I do?). I helped it get it back (duh) then in the next room I found a ladder which (after using the secret passage to get back) I used in the attic where I found a mini chainsaw and another memory of Aya getting scolded by her father for playing with it.

"What the freakin' hell have you been doing that Aya found the damn thing?", I asked myself as I stared at the chainsaw in the inventory.

As I was going something grabbed my leg and made me trip then fall. After I escaped it I went back through the secret passage and found a door after I destroyed the barrels (damn barrels!) and followed the path till I was outside and at a very high altitude. Going on I went inside again and found double doors (like those leading to the cafeteria) and an eye-less girl to who I have to give the bottle with eyes I found earlier.

Turns out that the fireplace leads to the cell that the girl is locked in (I discovered this after ten minutes of aimlessly running around) so I dropped the bottle in and ran back to where she was locked. When she recovered her eyes (a nice blue color) she opened the door to her cell, thanked me then went on her way and I pulled the lever in the little cell which opened the double doors. Going through the doors led to a never ending staircase thing until I noticed a person in the corner who kept me going in circles. She (turns out it was a woman) wanted to go outside so I went with her to that high place where she suddenly disappeared which showed me another cut scene with the scientist holding a chain saw, ready to kill her then everything became normal again.

After I solved that, I went back to find the person back there but dead (and looking like a doll), then went down the stairs which ended in a dark room and the next room like a smaller lab. In the other room (the only one connected to this one and not being the exit) was something that looked like a goblin, tied up and hanging from the ceiling so I went up the stairs and cut the rope (freeing the thing) with the chainsaw then went back to the dark room but not before destroying the empty crate where I found a forceps. Looking around the room some more revealed a door to what looked like a bathroom where I found a key in the toilet (ew), took it out with the forceps and cleaned it in a bucket of water then went back in the main room to unlock the last one.

The last room (that was connected to the dark one) led to a mini prison where were four cells. In one of them was a save point and a hole in the wall which lead to a puzzle sort of thing with dolls (I couldn't get in their line of sight otherwise they'll kill me). I had to do this to get a key which freed a monster in one of the cells which proved to be useless because you could go on without doing this.

Proceeding with the game, I ended up in a "Shrine" where a bald character told me that I might not come back. We'll this. The next room was a kitchen where I found some hanging raw meat (which I cut and took it then cooked it) and a door. As I was minding my business in there and was going to check that door a ghost attacked me (stupid foreshadowing guy) but I escaped and fainted. When I came back I saw the blonde boy from the beginning who explained to me that I should escape with him 'cause _she_ told him to but when he wanted to explain everything a knife killed him then Maria appeared out of nowhere (stepping on the cute boy that saved me, the son of a barrel!) going on and on on how she will save Aya's dad with no help from us. Of course, that I went right after her and stumbled upon a ghost in the previously empty kitchen so I gave him the fried ham and got a napkin from him, then saved the game. I checked the door that a few moments ago I couldn't just to find myself being chased back out (I took the chance to save again) then went back in to find the bald guy in there.

I walked past him and in what looked like a mirror room (there was another room right next to the one I was in). I hate these puzzles because they are too easy. All you have to do is make them look the same and that's all so I solved it pretty quickly. Next was a story thing. I was reading a diary and had to make the scene right like the diary said (which was gross at the last entry) and moved on quickly then saved again. One staircase later (going down) and Aya collapsed due to her being tired which triggered another memory of her playing with her mother, then she woke up to someone smelling like her mother (a corpse who used Aya's mother's perfume) who ran off. I went after her, down a hallway of rats where I found a key then back up to unlock a door where she hid just to find that she didn't have it. I smashed the barrels there and found a secret room behind an old bookshelf where was mom's perfume and where a zombie chased me back out (what's with these things chasing me around). I saved the game again (you can die at any moment), put mom's perfume on and went back in the hallway with rats which were now avoiding me. At the end of the hallway was another room (duh!), then right after the corner was a doll that threw up blood (creepy as hell), then a door in which I went through and ended up in the "Guest rooms". There was a another door at the end (aside from the ones to the so-called guest rooms) and I approached it but a fast as hell monster came from it and caught me. On a second try I managed to get in one of the cells and lock myself there with a crack in the wall as my only exit (aside from the obvious one).

I looked at the zombie for a long time before deciding to go through the tunnel, push a vase aside then enter another cell. I opened the door (thinking that I could be fast enough) but the damn thing caught me again. I tried this a few time until I thought of going back and block its way with the vase, then went in my cell and saved the game again. A few useless tries later I finally managed to block the thing in one of the cells and proceed with the game. The creep was guarding an equally creepy doll that told me that I can't pass but the brat from earlier (the one that stole mom's perfume) said that I should burn it so I did as she suggested (of course that not before going through another doll maze, the brat getting killed, more monsters chasing me around and stupid puzzles) and it did the trick. The reward for all the running around? A portal to the "other world"...The hell? Might as well finish this so I jumped into it. What did I find? Aya's mother acting like this was the end of the world. And it was. She suddenly became possessive of the mad scientist and I decided to grant her wish (to leave dad there with her) after what I saw on the way there.

The next thing that happened was that I was transported back in the mansion and that I found Maria on the floor. We both went to the shrine then Aya decided that she should live her life alone and that if Maria has a home that she should go there and what did she do? She freakin' stabbed me from behind! Then the scene moved to the lab where she said that I should be made in a doll. After that the "BAD END" thing popped up.

"Bad end? BAD end?! What the freakin' hell! I couldn't bring that monster she calls father back just so he can do more experiments!", I growled annoyed and slammed my hands down on the desk, making Hipo jump a little bit."Dammit...Then this means this is all and that the ending is there. Just one question that I want you to answer in the comments. What should I call you? My fanbase needs a name. Don't forget to like the video and sub to this channel! Ciao!"

* * *

So yeah...it's kind of awkward because this is more like a walkthrough than an actual chapter but I didn't spend hours on this for nothing!

A little thing there that I thought about: video=chapter, like=favorite, sub/subscribe=follow, comments=reviews. What do you think?

And I'm serious about the fanbase thing. What should Lovi call you? Leave a review with the name~

Do you have a game in mind that you would like to see there? Send it through a PM~

As usual, the two reviews will bring another chapter~

Leave a review with what you thought about the chapter and I'll see ya in the next one~


	7. The Hidden with Plushie,Sharpie and HERO

*is hiding behind her notebook*Don't kill me please! Neither strangle or poke me with very sharp stuff!

Wind's Spirit: They should do it. It would teach you to move faster.

*puts the notebook next to her and crosses arms*It's not my fault! I'm a very easily distracted person!

Wind's Spirit: *also crosses arms and rises an eyebrow*How so?

Weeeell...I meant to upload this two days ago (Wind's Spirit: Two freakin' days ago?!), but when I was checking my e-mail I saw one that said that Cry was livestreaming and I checked to see if it was still going (it was an 11 hour long stream I think...Can't remember) and it was so I caught at least 5 hours of _live_streaming of "The Walking Dead" and after that I was pretty much tired from the simple fact that I finally managed to catch a _live_stream ('cause it's usually when I'm sleeping like around 6 in the morning) and actually watched it. After that, the next day (yesterday) I was pretty much bored then went out with my friends so...

Wind's Spirit: *facepalms*Just...Just write the freakin' chapter.

As a...not a bonus but something else (dunno what to call it) I made/drew a cover image for this story (not the best but I tried!). How about you leave a comment in the comment section about it?*a moment later*I can't fit it in the stupid space for the cover image so I'll give the link, just remove the spaces.

win dch m/art/A-p oster-38288 5455?ga_su bmit_new=10 %253A13 72958 488

Wind's Spirit: *tries not to strangle Wind*Go on. I need...some water.*leaves*

Reviews~

_Dogsrule: At first I was a bit jumpy, looking around me every time I heard something (real life or the game), but half-way through it (on the way to the incinerator) I became annoyed with it and didn't jump as much. Dunno why but it didn't seem so scary. Maybe because I watched the playthrough first (a few months ago) then played the game myself? Whatever, but I must say that the corpses (the one that falls from behind the curtain in the cafeteria for example) made me go all "eww..."_

_Prowls-little-hetalian: Sorry but I don't want to call you (the fans) something that's linked to Lovi so...much? Dunno but no tomatoes :C. Every youtuber calls their fanbase something that comes from their names (liked ChilledChaos calls his fans Chilladins) or something unique (like Sly and his Homies) so I was thinking something that comes from the sun maybe? Like Sunshines? Well, Lovi would surely strangle me for suggesting something like this, but it's my story...Anyway (yes I'm a Chilladin and a Homie :D) I hope you understand what I wanted to say and don't hate me now :C..._

_Bobmango4: I don't want to sound like I'm angry/annoyed/mad/whatever you wanna call it but I didn't "explain" the games (aside from_ Mad Father)_. What I wrote before that was inspired by other youtubers+my reaction to the game (except the_ Halo:Reach _stuff which is what happened to me when I was playing) and there can't be/won't be any other character interfering (if there's the chance that it will be in the chapter it is at the beginning not mid-way) with Lovi because: 1)It was intended to be a singleplayer (although I added multiplayer/co-op games too) channel and 2)The others are recording their own stuff. I appreciate that you like my story, but it's not that easy to write a game AND comment on it. In a video it's easy to let the viewer watch the game and you to talk but in a fanfiction where everything happens in your head (you imagine the story) you need to "explain" the game. Also I'm not the best writer and I try to do my best for the fun of it not something else. I'm sorry if I upset you with my response but I had to say it. Have a good way._

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and here with me are...", I said with a short wave to the camera and trailed off so the others could introduce themselves.

"I'm FluffyPlushie, Plushie for short and I'm Sunny's twin!", Feli giggled and also waved at the camera.

"I'm HEROforEVER and as my name says I'm the HERO!", Al laughed and made a dramatic hero pose.

"I'm Sharpie and I'm HERO's brother.", Mattie sighed softly and shook his head at his brother's behavior.

"This time we're playing _The Hidden _after seeing how well _Trouble in Terrorist Town_ went.", I announced sarcastically ('cause even if the round was pretty good it still annoyed the hell out of me) and, by some miracle, we all pressed the start button at the same time.

We waited a few moments before we appeared on the map (the one with the dojo) and who was who was decided. Of course that I got to be the Hidden and the others were the I.R.I.S agents. This will be fun~

"Fratello is the Hidden. This won't end very well.", Feliciano tried to laugh it off (but seeing as I'm the Hidden it was short) as he walked around, probably trying to see where I was.

"I can smell your fear Plushie...I know where you are...", I whispered in a creep way to the already scared player."I'm right behind you..."

I got the exact result that I wanted. When he turned around I jumped up, glued myself to a wall and watched as my twin let out a small gasp of surprise and shot Alfred, almost killing him.

"Dude! That's not funny!", the American whined as he checked himself and then looked around."I thought I saw him but you shot me and I got distracted."

I was trying hard not to laugh at them, seeing them run around aimlessly and trying to spot me. After a minute I got bored of it and threw a grenade, successfully killing HERO.

"Sharpie? Sharpie, where are you!", Plushie shouted as he went outside and on the dojo."Here you are!"

"Don't. Move.", Sharpie said lowly while aiming at his teammate."Just. Don't."

So he saw me, hm...? He knows I'm right behind his companion but he can't shoot or he'll kill the other surviving player first. And here I thought that besides the laugh that I get from scaring these two (Feli and Al) there won't be anything else.

"Should have chosen you to play TTT with me and not those idiots.", I told him before jumping off of the building and landing safely ('cause dropping from a high altitude can kill me) which made him shot the air and hit me (although very briefly, around 10 damage).

"Should have!", the Canadian shouted back then jumped, surely to follow me.

"Nope! Not so quickly!", I chuckled as I sprinted then jumped high in the air and got back right where I was before.

I stabbed Feli quickly. This way remained just the two of us and the game of cat and mouse began. Of course that I didn't stay in one place and moved quickly, every time I hit the ground narrowly avoiding the bullets but also not having enough time to turn around and counterattack so I ran and ran and ran until I was sure that I was out of his shooting range (no, I wasn't and I knew it but I let the agent think I didn't), turned around and with a smirk threw a grenade at him which also pushed me backwards (leaving me with 50 at life). An explosion later I saw his body fly but it landed perfectly back so it means his health is very low. Not wanting to waste the time anymore I snuck up behind him while he was still dizzy and finished him.

"I told you that it won't end nicely.", the Italian mumbled as we were all brought back to the Main Menu screen.

"Yo, you almost killed me then he came from behind and finished it! I was the first one to lose! Not fair...", Al muttered under his breath annoyed.

"Well...it seems I'm the only one that managed to hurt him a little even if he hit himself with a grenade.", Matthew concluded with a bored huff and gave me a thumbs up."Excellent like always."

"Yup! Up for another round?", I asked them then I immediately started to turn red as I realized what they might have understood."For another game I meant! Another game!"

"Phew...For a moment, I thought that you turned into big brother Rose!", my stupid brother laughed as he ran a hand through his hair."It was really weird."

"Shut up!", I growled and they took it as their cue to press "Start game".

This round I was an I.R.I.S. agent and the Hidden was...Mat. The quiet Canadian that did the rant section of our channel was the Hidden. We're doomed. It's not like he is a bad Hidden, the problem is that he's better than me, acts silently (where I like to scare the daily lights out of the agents) and usually uses the knife and rarely grenades so if you see him next to somebody you better announce them so they can move but don't attack because you'll hit your teammate.

"We're doomed.", I stated stupidly ('cause it's not the first time we play the Hidden together) and facepalmed which cost me half of my life 'cause apparently while I was busy facepalming he threw a grenade. Just my luck."I say we walk back to back. One walks normally and the other moonwalks."

The three of us agreed on it and did as we planned. It worked for most of the time that was until the silent Hidden decided to drop another grenade which I saw and shot towards him, hitting him in his shoulder but the other two just scared each other which resulted in them almost killing one another.

"Calm the heck down, idiots.", I said to the panicked agents and when I saw that it wasn't working I rose my gun which silenced the both of them."Good."

We continued to walk in our little weird formation and managed to find a staircase under which we hid. This fact seemed to annoy Mattie a lot because he huffed and spoke for the first time since the beginning of this round.

"Don't tell me that you're gonna camp.", Matthew whispered in the creepy way I did the other round and stopped on the stairs above us (you can't shoot through it but the Hidden can't attack you either)."You're such scaredy cats."

"I'm not! The scaredy cats are these two idiots! They dragged me along!", I defended myself as I exited the safe place offered by the stairs and realized my mistake."Oh, hell no!"

I didn't stay in one place. I started to jump and run around (but never exit the room) doing everything to keep me moving and started to shoot where I saw him. It didn't last much because soon I ran out of ammo (and also out of the room) but he still was following me. So we switched roles, huh? Nice change of peace.

"Follow him and shoot, don't stay around like two helpless...", I yelled at the two dumbfounded players and with a smirk I added the last word."...ladies."

"Not on our watch!", they chorused and sprinted down the hallways in the search of the ghost.

I chuckled at their response knowing that that simple word would make them move but it was short lived seeing as the next moment the two whined and blamed each other for their deaths. Apparently a bomb got between them and killed them. Idiots.

"It's you and me again, huh?", I taunted but soon regretted doing so because he almost got me with his knife, I just jumped out of the way in time to avoid it.

"It seems so.", Sharpie replied with confidence and when he starts to talk while being the Hidden it becomes dangerous.

**SPLASH!**

Yep. He moved faster than I had the speed to understand what's going on and killed me. The little silent devil threw a grenade first then went for the stab so he could be sure that he killed me.

"Gg.", I told them with a small smile."Even if there were only two rounds."

"Eh, it could have gone better.", Mat agreed with a short nod.

"You scared the heck out of me and killed me first both times. Good game anyway.", Alfred responded a little upset but happy nonetheless.

"I was second killed and scared more than you, so you shouldn't say that but you're right. It was a great game.", Feliciano concluded happily.

"Time to end this video guys.", I said to them and they all waved at the camera."Don't forget to like and sub if we made your day brighter or made you smile. I still want to hear more comments on the question I asked you last time. What should I call my fans?"

* * *

I'm not kidding guys. What should Lovi (and I) call you, awesome fans? And I want more than one answer, seriously!

Do you have a game in mind and want to see it there? Send it through a PM~

You know what to do! Two reviews and I'm on my way with the chapter~

Tell me what you think about the cover image~

Leave a review. It means a lot to me~


	8. Dark Souls it's not funny in two

Hello everyone! Yes I'm back~ Not that I (ever) had a schedule to come back to XD. But seriously, I should do something about this.

Meh, review time~

_TheAmericanPrussian: Thankies~ And sure, I'll do one of the Exmortis games once I'm not scared of the microwave in my kitchen and glare at it every time I go in the kitchen for a snack. Really...Ya wanted to scare me (;_;)? 'Cause you damn did when I searched for the game (I knew that it sounded familiar) and found then watched a bit of the first one...*sigh*I'm gonna get over it and write a chapter of Lovi getting scared, no worries :) ._

_Guest: Hm...I'm thinking...I'll see. And by the way (to every anonymous reviewer), make a name for yourselves and don't let the system call you 'guests'. I want to see that I have more than an anonymous guest that reads my story :D._

_Dogsrule: If you want to see more of Roma-like action in a game of _the Hidden _you should search SeaNanners, 'cause he is the one that inspired me for Lovi's behavior and ChilledChaos for Feli's and Al's behavior. The game is pretty much like _Trouble in Terrorist Town _but less complicated. There are two teams (the agents and one Hidden) and I think that you can't buy ammo (as an agent) so the Hidden (who has a knife) has a bit of an advantage. It's a funny game :D. And thanks, I'm happy you like the cover (but you know this already XD)._

On with the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and this is _Dark Souls_.", I greeted with a small smile and rose the controller instead of waving."Hope you freakin' enjoy this. I know I will."

With a sigh I pressed the play button and was brought to the character screen. I chose the name (Romano), the gender (male, dammit), the class (the Wanderer), the gift (Master Key) and the physique (slim). After this began a very long and confusing (at least for me who didn't have the subtitles on) cut scene then I was left in a chamber who know where (Northern Undead Asylum) with a soul thing which I took then went through the gates and followed the tutorial.

"Stupid tutorial. Showing me how to do stuff like I'm an idiot!", I growled to myself as I followed the instructions to get out of the damn place."And what am I rewarded with? An almost dead person. Should put him out of his misery."

I was about to kill the poor bastard when somebody stormed in my studio/room without as much as knocking at the door, a greeting or a freakin' warning and stomped until he (couldn't be Lizzie) was behind me then (with surprisingly fast movement) took the controller out of my hands.

"You were gonna kill Oscar, yes?", the teen said with a roll of his eyes (I could feel it, that creepy youtuber) then plopped down next to me, in the empty chair.

"You freakin' scared the heck out of me with your weird behavior!", I shouted at him when I turned around to see that it was Arthur who took the controller."And why the hell are you there, interrupting my recording?"

"You were about to kill Oscar, you dolt.", Arthur repeated himself with a glare and I took the controller back."That's the stupidest thing you could do in _Dark Souls_! And if you really read the instructions, you would know that you can't redo things like exiting the game and coming back to bring a NPC back to life!"

"But he becomes evil later on anyway.", I shot back as I killed the soldier anyway."Why let that happen?"

"It's not like he wants to! Jeez Sunny, do you ever listen to somebody giving advice about games?", the Brit asked me with a bored look, knowing exactly that no, I never listen to anybody's advice.

"Why should I? The gaming section is mine from what I know and not yours.", I replied with an annoyed look of my own in his way."You should continue with your Myth stuff."

For a moment we stared in silence at each other until a shy giggle pierced the air, like our staring contest was the most funniest thing in the world. The stupid giggle (it was actually Mattie who for some reason was relaxing on the couch in my studio/room) made me turn back to the screen and continue to play without saying anything.

Finally I reached Firelink Shrine, lit the bonfire up (some kind of save point), leveled up using the souls I got from killing the skeleton things (enemies) and found a guy who wanted me to ring some bells so I started to look around for said bells but...

"Is this a graveyard?", I mumbled more to myself than to the youtuber next to me or the one on the couch (what the heck are you even doing here?) as I stared at what was in front of me.

"Yes, it is. There is a lot of good loot but it is also very dangerous.", Artie explained like the know-it-all he is (did he play this before me?) and pointed to some white orbs."If you can put your hands on some of the stuff that's here the game will become a bit easier. Not by much but it still makes a small difference."

"Mine's the loot then!", I smirked as I charged head-on in the scary (although I'll never admit) place, dodged attacks and took a hold of some loot then ran back at top Italian speed."A Dragon Shield. Sweet!"

"I'm surprised you made it out of there in one-", my friend was about to congratulate me when a bomb from who knows where killed me."Never mind."

"Shut up.", I told him through gritted teeth then made my way back, grabbed my souls and managed to get back at the bonfire for another level up."What do you know about this game anyway?"

"Firstly, that you picked the stupidest class ever although the gift is good. A warrior or a bandit would have worked better. You need Vitality and Dexterity for a good playthrough.", he answered while he started to count on one hand the stuff that I did wrong/should have done while my other roommate was trying to stifle his laughter.

"I know I did stupid things, okay! No need to point out every single freakin' damn mistake I did!", I shouted at the blonde which made him stop but not for long because he immediately mirrored my smirk from when I saw all the loot.

"And the last thing is that you killed poor Oscar.", the green-eyed brat ended his list of stupid things that I did which made my other roommate snicker."Be ready. Your fans, which by the way should have a name by now, will leave a lot of comments about how you killed Oscar. Even if he becomes evil later on."

"I know, dammit! Stop pointing it out!", I growled mostly because of the part with the fans than the fact that I killed Oscar."Do you have something **good **to say about me?"

"You're a pretty good player. Never got your world invaded because you play offline, but good nonetheless.", Arthur nodded a bit too cheerfully for my liking (the bastard was sarcastic) which earned him a punch in his shoulder.

After we stopped bickering I continued to play from where I stopped. Ugh...I went to the merchant where I bought a bow, sold some of the stuff that I didn't need anymore and then killed him just to be rewarded with a sword that I couldn't use yet. The next thing that I did was to run (accidentally) into the Dark Knight. From there on a fiery battle started and I would very much like to say that it ended with me winning but unfortunately it didn't. The freakin' thing one-hit killed me.

"I told you not to go and fight the Black Knight.", the mighty and know-it-all player that stood next to me snickered.

"No, you didn't, you jerk!", I retorted with a roll of my eyes as I went back to get my stuff."You never told me that!"

"Oh? I thought I told that you also should fight Havel.", he chuckled again when he saw my dumbfounded look."I guess I didn't tell you this at all."

"You son of a barrel!", I shouted at him when I saw that he was almost falling off of the chair trying to contain the laughter in him.

With a huff I turned around and went to were Havel was. Down the endless staircase of doom. Down, down, down, down...I think this is one of those loops...Nope, it's not and damn what the actual hell is he using for a weapon? A giant baseball bat? When I saw just what Havel meant I ran back up and away, accidentally going through a freakin' door of smoke (like those from _Assassin's Creed_ if you know the game) and ended up next to a small tower where at the top where two skeletons which I killed.

"You've gotta beat the Taurus Demon, otherwise you can't leave this area.", Artie said helpfully (just to annoy me) and pointed to a blurry image on another tower somewhere at the end of the bridge connecting the two mini towers.

"Thanks Captain Obvious.", I replied as I went to get the monster's attention, ran back to the tower, got up and jump-attacked it, easily reducing its life to half of what it was at the beginning.

I managed to kill the beast. After I drank, like, half of the Estus Flask to restore my life. Shut up. After that I ran straight ahead just to be greeted by a red dragon which was on top of the stone gate I had to go through. Not wanting to be stuck there forever I just ran after it attacked (fire breath, are you freakin' kidding me?!), managed to get in safely, lit another bonfire (and did all the jazz that it came with it) and discovered a shortcut that I didn't need at the moment.

Right when I was about to leave through the shortcut the eyebrow-bastard told me that it's more dangerous so I took the normal route and I saw two Hollows or what the hell are called the enemies and an...armed boar?...Okay...?

Turns out that the stupid animal can't be killed head-on (due to its armor) and that the only weak point is its tail. How do I know this? The kind gamer next to me told me this after the stupid thing ran towards me and killed for at least the 11th time. He also was kind enough to show me that if I move slowly around it, it won't attack me and that a few steps away was a bridge (guarded by skeletons of course) that was safe enough (so the boar couldn't kill me) and that I could shoot from there and the animal wouldn't do anything.

"I hate you so, so, so much right now.", I muttered under my breath, too angry to look at him.

"Stay in line.", the Brit shook his head with a smirk present on his face, stood up then left but not before saying"I gotta take a break. BRB."

I just nodded, not in the mood to tell him that it was unprofessional to leave me to record alone (while the camera was on and recording at least) after he stood with me for half of the playthrough. I didn't mind that at all and let him be but what got my attention was the short squeal and _thud!_ sound that it was followed by. Surprise. It was Sharpie who fell off of the couch and was laughing his head off in the background (from the place the camera was recording you can't see him or the couch) like he just saw the funniest movie.

"What's so freakin' funny?", I questioned him with a scowl but my lips were turned upwards at the corners from his laughing fit.

"You two trying to comment _Dark Souls_! The both of you are sarcastic and when one says something the other one can't restrain himself from answering sarcastically!", the Canadian explained as he tried to stop laughing but he was laughing harder instead."It's just that you're like two bulls looking at the same red silk piece of material held by a matador but from different sides and you hit each other when you run towards it!"

"You shouldn't hang out with the BTT anymore.", I responded and watched his face reddening by the minute."Stop laughing, dammit!"

"I-I-I can't! I tr-tr-tried! I ca-can't stop l-laugh-ghing!", Matthew said between gulps of air but his laughter died down a little so he could speak normally."Ow...My head hurts now..."

"Serves you right!", I sighed and looked at the camera with a tired huff."I'm ending this here because it's getting out of hand. I'm gonna ask you one last time then it will be decided. What should I call you? I got two answers so I'll let you choose: Sunshines or MiniSuns? Remember to like and favorite this video and if we made your day brighter or just made you smile to sub to this channel. SunnyFreak out. Ciao!"

* * *

Done~ Another great (I hope so) chapter has been written! And guess what? There are a lot of horror games running around my head and it's not good D:

This is the last time I'm asking this guys so be sure about what you respond, 'kay?

Another question (which is mostly from me and not Lovi) is what made you emotional? I'm mean unexpectedly emotional? For example for me there are two situations that I think they'll remain forever in my head (unless I have amnesia or I start to forget things because I'm old which I hope that never happens D:): when I finished the HetaOni demo, when it says that Italy's hearts stops (I just started to cry for no reason at all, I was perfectly fine before that scene) and when I listened to "Yet To Show" by 7 Birches (search them, they're awesome :D) and thought at the same of HetaOni (at some points it fits Italy's situation so well). *sniffle* I'm waiting for your responses!

Do you have a game in mind that you'd like to see there? Send it through a PM :D~

At least two reviews and I'll be on my way with the next game! If I don't run out of games but for a few chapters I have enough~

See ya next time!


	9. Ib and computer crashing

I don't...I don't even know what to say XD.

Wind's Spirit: Then don't say anything, you idiot. What's the point of writing that if you don't know what you want to say, anyway?

I want to make something clear. "Wind's Spirit" is, as the name implies, my spirit: a sarcastic, always complaining brat.

Wind's Spirit: I'm not a brat!

Yes, you are. You're me and I can be a brat at times.

Wind's Spirit: *crosses arms*Hmph!

Time to respond to the reviews~

_thelittlestoryteller: This is the second time someone asks me to write this game, so yeah :D. I'm still surprised that you want a RPG game/chapter after what happened with _Mad Father_ and all that stuff._

_Dogsrule: In my mind Artie, Lovi, Mattie and Vlad are best friends so seeing as Vlad already played with Roma once I decided to use Iggy and Matthew just happened to be relaxing in Lovino's studio XD. Also, those two (Arthur and Romano) always act sarcastically, so putting them together is something you wouldn't want to miss XD._

_Spamano4ever: Aw...I thought ya disappeared XD. Glad to see ya back and that ya still like my chapters~_

_Prowels-little-hetalian: I was completely fine the whole game except that scene (;_;). So, so, so sad...*sniffle*_

So, by what you said in the comments, your name (Lovi's fanbase) should be called MiniSuns~

By the way, I won't be home this weekend (from Friday to Sunday) and I may not have internet so no chapter :(.

Writing like _this_ means it comes straight from the game.

This game was suggested by AmaiYuzuki564 (the first time) and by thelittlestoryteller (the second time) and I thank you two much for your ideas :D./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and this is _Ib_.", I sighed bored while the music from the game's Main Menu played."Do you really like this stuff? It's not even that scary."

Nonetheless I stared the game, watched the cut scenes (her parents talk way too much and she doesn't say a word!) then I got to play. For a few minutes I just looked around, checked the pictures' names (half of them saying that Ib doesn't know some words) and talked to the people here, that was until I found a picture covering almost all the wall with the title "? World". After I also checked this one, the lights started to flicker then went out and from under the frame came some blue liquid. Upon closer inspection it triggered some paintball player (you can see him/her but I think it's a paintball player) to shoot the floor and the words "COME IB" appeared then the blue liquid changed to "come down bellow ib" or something like that, I clicked too fast to be able to read.

"Of freakin' course. A cursed art gallery.", I huffed (although I wasn't expecting something else from the game), shook my head and glared at the main character."And I'm playing as a girl again! Who doesn't even speak!"

So yeah. I was more annoyed by the fact that she doesn't speak than the haunted gallery and the disappearance of her parents. Way to go Romano. You'll never be a good parent if you lose your virtual parents so quickly.

The "down bellow part" didn't make any sense but when I was passing the big fish picture (to the right of the reception desk) I saw that there were two blue footprints. What to do, what to do... I followed them, of course. This led to a corridor (under the drawing, what the hell?) which split in two: going to the left ended in a locked door so I went right. The walls at the end of the hallway were covered in red paint which spelt "come" over and over and over.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Only if I knew where!", I said annoyed by the word being repeated so many times and entered the room but not before I picked the rose.

In this room was a key on the floor (which made the painting on the wall smile in a creepy way when I picked it up) then I went back just to see that the text changed.

"I'm not a damn thief! I just borrowed it!", I growled under my breath and made a step to go away from the damn word covered walls when the paintball dude decided to shoot the floor (with the word "thief") and to put salt on the wound."Stupid paintball player!"

With a huff I went to the locked door (that could now be opened with the key) and went through it. To the right where some painting of bugs and an ant on the floor (which wanted to see its painting, the heck?) so I went straight up from the door which we entered through but not before reading the white nameplate on the wall.

"Beware the edges. Why? It's not like-", I joked as I went through the corridor (on the middle, shut up I wasn't scared!) but I didn't take more than two steps that black hands shot out of the edges/walls."-something would pop out of the walls...What the hell!"

Stupid simple but more effective jumpscares! I freakin' hate this type of scares because they work better than the elaborate ones!

At the end of the small corridor I found a painting that I could take off of the wall and a locked door so I went back (past the ant), in the next room and through a door that led to a small room with a gap in the middle. The painting was used to cover the gap, so I went over it and in the other room where were a headless mannequin and a key in front of it.

"A headless mannequin, a key on the floor and a very small room. All in a cursed gallery. What could go wrong?", I said sarcastically while I watched the small space.

A moment after I picked the key up the game froze for a little bit (don't crash on me stupid game!), Ib looked at the mannequin then began to walk backwards as the statue started to take steps towards us. I ran back followed by the red statue until I walked over the painting and the mannequin tried to follow me but fell through it.

"Really? Really?!", I growled at the screen then walked back to the locked door (past the black hands) then saved.

The locked room (the one next to the save station and which was locked before but not now) led to another one with a creepy cat face. To the right of it was a supply room where I found a fish's tail (made of wood) and to the left was a hide and seek game/puzzle (with the reward the fish's head also made of wood). Going back to the cat room I realized that the wooden fish was the key and so I proceeded to the next room.

"What a strange puzzle that was.", I muttered to myself, took a sip of my drink and continued to play.

The room that was opened with the fish key contained even more black hands, a completely white painting, a mouth on the wall (it freakin' bit me!), some creepy doll hanging from the ceiling (one of them fell and had a number on it) and another door leading to the "Liars' room".

"Why do I know what's this about without even entering the room?", I mumbled annoyed and entered the room nonetheless.

I checked the six paintings on the wall and what they were saying. I was freakin' right.

_Stand in front of the statue, go west 3 steps, then south 1 step. That's the answer! (Green)_

_Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer! (Maroon/Brown)_

_The one in white speaks the truth! (Yellow)_

_The only truth-speaker wears green! (Blue)_

_Stand in front of the statue, go east 2 steps, then south 2 steps. That's the answer! (White)_

_I agree with the one in yellow. (Red)_

Now, the immediate action one would take is to follow one of the paintings advice until he/she finds the right answer. But if you're sharp or think a little bit you'd notice that something is weird. Nobody speaks about the guy in brown and the room is called "The Liars Room" which means everyone is lying and he is telling the truth.

After I solved the puzzle I found another number and upon a second inspection of the white painting a third number. The three numbers were for the code that kept another door closed in the room with the creepy dolls. There was only a wooden apple so I went back to the mouth on the wall (remembering that it bit the first time I inspected it) gave it the wooden apple and it let me go through its freakin' mouth. Ew...

A long hallway later (almost getting decapitated), another one and being chased around by a "Lady in Red" painting I found myself in a small library. There I checked every shelf until a book popped out of the shelf.

"A book. It's the last thing I checked so it must be connected to the door.", I sighed as I opened the book and waited for it to load.

I waited and waited and waited. I was about to close the game and open it again to load it and hope the problem was solved but I didn't have the time to do it. My computer froze for an entire minute before it crashed. I thought that it would just restart itself but when I saw that it didn't start up, I started it from its button but to no avail. I tried this a few more times but no result.

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and this was supposed to be an _Ib _playthrough until my computer stopped working.", I told the camera with a frown."Turns out that the game would crash if you read the book and the book file was infested with a virus which also got in my system so I'm uploading this from Plushie's laptop. He doesn't let me download the game here because he says that I'll damage his own laptop so that's all of _Ib_, sorry MiniSuns."

I ran a hand through my hair very annoyed with what happened, then rubbed my eyes and my cheek.

"This is all for now MiniSuns. All the stuff I'll upload will be uploaded from Sharpie's laptop so I'll still be making videos. Grazie to all of you that voted for your/the fanbase name. Don't forget to like the video and sub to this channel if I made your day brighter. Ciao!"

* * *

I know I didn't do much of the game, so don't kill me! *rises hands up* I got distracted a lot while writing this chapter and I also got annoyed half-way through the game/what I played :(.

I hope you (fans) still like the chapter~ I hope...

Do you have a game in mind and want to see it there? Send it through a PM~

Leave two reviews and I'll write the next chapter~

I hope you won't strangle me for putting this there, but could you also check "Ask a couple"? It's another fic on my page. I appreciate it very much if you do~

Leave a review and I will see ya in the next chapter~


	10. Vlogging what everyone does

Guess what, guess what!

Wind's Spirit: The previous chapter had 2,000 words. No more, no less.

Yes~ I know it's weird XD.

Review time!

_Spamano4ever: Okay~ You're now a MiniSun~ Glad you like that name XD._

_Dogsrule: Why? Scared that the art will come to life XD. I'm just kidding, but really that game is full of jumpscares although not very complex and because of that they are more effective. For example the black hand that shoots out of the wall without any warning or the "Lady in Red" jumping off the wall and following you. And the part with the crash is real. I read somewhere before I downloaded the game that the book might crash the game._

Please don't hate me Twilight fans.

This is for now. See ya at the end of the chapter./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and today I'm vlogging.", I greeted the camera with a small nod and looked at the door in front of me on which was written "Plushie's room/studio, ve~", took a breath in then entered."Ciao fratellino."

"Ciao Sunny!", fratello waved a hand at me then returned to cooking."You're vlogging today, ve?"

"Yes, I wanted a change from all the gaming and to show my MiniSuns what is the rest of the Crew usually doing.", I answered with a huff and took a seat next to him."What are you cooking?"

"One of my fans sent me a new recipe for cookies so I wanted to try it.", he told me with a smile and showed me the bowl he was holding.

"Your fans are so sweet. Like sugar.", I said sarcastically, rolled my eyes and gave the recipe (which was written on a post-it note and glued to the fridge) a pointed look."I'm sure that you don't use pepper for cookies."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!", my twin exclaimed with a happy giggle, put the bowl on the table, took another post-it note on which he wrote "Grocery list", glued it next to his recipe after he erased the ingredient from there then went on with his cooking." I wrote that there so I won't forget to buy some more pepper!"

I continued to watch/record him cooking, singing and talking about tips and tricks in the kitchen for about half an hour. He was very happy, smiling all the time, laughing and speaking about how his fans liked to hear him singing while cooking and how they made him happy. I'm also happy for him that he has such a positive fanbase.

After a few more minutes I bid him farewell, told him I'll come to eat one of the cookies that he backed and that I'll see him later.

Next is Eliza. Luckily her studio is next to my brother's and she usually spends her time here, searching for fashion and what not. She sometimes locks herself in but that's only when she gets bright ideas.

"Flow, can I come in?", I asked through the door (I did the mistake of walking in without knocking and it didn't end well) and received a hum in response."Do you have another bright idea?"

"No, I was just talking to one of my friends.", Lizzie responded with a shake of her head, turned around and when she saw the camera her eyes widened but she smiled quickly."Oh! You're vlogging!"

"Yep. For my fans.", I nodded with a small smile of my own."Anything smart to say?"

"You're such a tease.", Elizaveta laughed.

We talked about fashion (I'm Italian and wear only the best (Italian-)brands!), what games I was going to record next (she suggested I should play the _Crooked Man _to which I stuck my tongue out), what we have been doing lately and so on. Mid-ranting about stupid boyfriends she confessed that she really loved Roderich (to which I couldn't help but snicker) and that she couldn't wait to take a break and go back to Austria for a vacation.

Next on my list is Arthur. The prick has his studio on the second floor (my, Lizzie's and Feli's are on the first floor) because he says that if some bad spirits come he'll have more time on the second floor to prepare the defenses.

"Magic! Are you in there?", I shouted as I entered his studio/room anyway and found him on his sofa, reading a book.

"Don't you have manners?", Arthur shook his head in a disappointed way but sent me a smirk shortly after."Finally having the courage to vlog?"

"Shut up! I vlogged before too!", I retorted with a pout and crossed my arms."Just never posted them."

The Brit had the nerve to laugh! To freakin' laugh! So, in revenge I reminded him of his stuttering in his first (never posted) video which made him shut up and turn a dark red.

Some more teasing later, we found ourselves talking about books and movies that we've read or seen lately. Of course that he chose the Harry Potter ones (books and movies) saying how they were better than most of what he saw. We both agreed it's a better story than the Twilight series (he said that Vlad almost choked him bare-handed when he said the movie's name in front of him, claiming that true vampires sparkles) which made us laugh.

The third youtuber on my list is Awesomeness. His studio is also on the second floor but at the end of the hallway. If you don't see him around the house it means that he is either sleeping or watching TV.

"Are you sleeping again?", I questioned him after I entered his studio/room.

"I-I'm not sleeping! I was just resting my eyes!", the Prussian yelled after he sat up with a jolt.

"Relax, it's just me vlogging.", I chuckled at his sleepy look he threw me.

"Oh...Vlogging, huh?", Gilbert mumbled, rubbed his eyes, stretched then scratched the back of his neck."Why the change?"

"Wanted something else to do.", I shrugged with an annoyed sigh.

After that he started to ramble about how awesome are his vlogs (although I never remember him doing these), how awesome he and his channel are and so on and so on. Half-way rant I got bored of him repeating the word "awesome" more than enough so I got up and left.

The next stop is...Francis. I don't wanna go there...I know I'm whining for no reason but you never know what you can find there.

"Do I want to enter?", I said through the door to the teen on the other side.

"Non.", came the short reply.

Huh? Usually it would be something like "Of course mon ami!" or "Why not mon chou?" but a short "no"? Something must be wrong, he is depressed or he ran out of "get-well" chocolate.

"Bother, Choco!", the French teen added with a hiccup."I'm out of "get-well" chocolate!"

So here it is. The "get-well" chocolate is chocolate given/sent to him by fans. Home-made chocolate. Yummy. How do I know? Eh, I stole some from him when he wasn't in his studio.

After that short visit I went to Sharpie. He usually likes to work in silence because other stuff distract him. If you walk on him recording stuff he's gonna throw you out.

"It's okay to enter? Or are you recording.", I said in a whisper loud enough to be heard by the Canadian but low enough not to be recorded.

"Sure. I was just going over some stuff.", Mattie responded, opened the door and cheerfully and I went in.

"Going over some stuff?", I repeated sarcastically as I saw what meant "some stuff" for him.

"Some stuff" was actually a whole wall covered in at least a million of post-it notes. Of all colors. It looked like a rainbow of colors.

"You need to look up what "some stuff" means.", I muttered awestruck and pointed to the many post-it notes."What are they anyway?"

"Subjects for my videos like "Why do we do some stuff?", "Stupid questions", "How not to do things" and other things.", Matthew answered with a smile."What brings you here?"

"Vlogging.", I told him and showed him the camera.

It didn't take much to start talking on every subject possible. He even gave me some sneak peeks on what he is gonna talk about in his next video. So, the time went without me noticing but when I did, damn, did I freak out. We talked for almost two hours without stopping or getting bored so with a stuttered excuse I exited his room and went on my way.

I was on my way to HEROforEVER's studio/room when I saw him ran past me, jump the stairs two at one and yelling something about being late to a convention. Is he talking about "E3 2013"? But that was two weeks ago! Or maybe "RTX 2013"? But we aren't supposed to go to that one.

"HERO! Where are you going?", I called his name as I ran after him and caught his arm.

"To the convention, where else? And I'm late!", the American struggled to get out of my grip but I just tightened it."If it's "E3 2013" it was two weeks ago and we're not supposed to go to the RTX" one."

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me like I was crazy but it didn't last long because he broke in a fit of laughter.

"What's so damn funny?", I asked dumbfounded.

"You! Dude, I'm not going to a GameCon!", Al answered between gulps of air."It's some stuff I have to go in order to get some new devices for recording, better mics and headphones for everybody and maybe a better camera for you."

I just looked confused at him but he left anyway. When I finally came back to my sense he was already gone and on his way to the convention.

"Hey! My camera is good enough!", I yelled at him even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Moving on, the next is the German bastard, Ludwig. I don't wanna vlog him either. And it seems that he doesn't want either because he just entered his studio/room frowning and with his arms full of books which means that he wants to work and if you disturb him while eh is working...I don't want a repeat of me getting scared to death by his history stories of the times when Germany was powerful.

Next is Kiku. Unfortunately he isn't home. He left a week ago saying that he wants to visit his home and parents back in Japan and travel the world a little so he won't come home but he has his laptop with him so he still posts videos. Too bad, I really wanted to ask him some stuff.

The next youtuber on my list is Sharp. He does the music section so I have to be careful because he really loves his music. Weird guy.

"Am I interrupting something?", I questioned after I entered the studio/room.

"No. I was just working on a new intro for Sharpie and the outros for all of you.", Vlad answered with a short wave of his hand.

I didn't talk anymore and just watched him work. He was concentrating so much on his work but that's why his intros and outros are the best. He was looking at the screen very carefully, his pink tongue poking out a little. From time to time he would huff or sigh annoyed or happily, take a small break to take a sip of his drink then he would go back to working. The routine repeated over and over until Sharpie's intro was done and I must say that I never heard something more unique and beautiful for the ear.

The last stop is MovieHunter. I hope that he is in a good mood because I don't want to deal with his sour mood. Luckily (or unluckily, depending n how you look at it) on his door was a sign that read "I'm watching a movie. Don't disturb me if it's not important.-Hunter.". So yeah, no MovieHunter.

After this I went back to my room and plopped on my sofa.

"This is all MiniSuns. This was me, SunnyFreak, vlogging. If you liked the video don't forget to leave a like. If we made your day brighter, don't forget to sub to this channel. Ciao!"

* * *

Yay~ It's done~

I bet you didn't see this coming! Neither the vlogging or another chapter before I left~

Do you have a game in mind? Send it through a PM~

Two reviews and I'll see ya in another chapter~

No more chapters until I'm back home :(.


	11. Can your pet, the tear-jerker

Hello everyone! I have internet! And I'm not home!

Yep XD. I'm hyper just because of this.

You, my dear MiniSuns, brighten up my day! Like a real sun. I'm just so happy to see that you like this story so much, it made my day the past two days when I was constantly checking my email.

Review time!

_Spamano4ever: I wish too, that way I would have two in one: Hetalia and youtubers. Ah...I would be so happy :D._

_AmaiYuzuki564: I do care! I played past the book crash. If you want to avoid it and still play in fullscreen, you refuse to read the book and when it says that the book is jutting out you have to push it back and it unlocks the door. Hope I helped you :D._

_Dogsrule: How many times did I say that every 5th, 10th, 15th etc. chapter I'll do something else? Enough times that I became tired of writing it XD. No worries, I'm glad that you liked it :D._

This game was sent as a suggestion by Stardust98 who I thank very much. Thankies~

I'm sorry that I'm pushing Exmortis and The Last Of Us around but I'll eventually write them too. Am I the only one thinking that The Last Of Us is like The Walking Dead?

This is for now~ Hope you like this chapter too and I'll see ya at the end of the chapter./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and this is _Can your pet_.", I sighed as the game finally loaded and a yellow chick appeared on the screen.

So...This game is about a yellow chick? It kind of looks like Gilbert's bird pet Gilbird. Haha, my pet is better and can do anything! I'll name him Tomate.

Next I customised him: I gave him glasses, the blue-green hair, the half eyes and the white scarf. He kind of looks like Ivan.

"Meow!", Ally growled when she saw the yellow thing jumping around on my screen, followed by an annoyed grumble from Axis.

The two kittens were lying down on my desk, lazily watching the screen. I looked at them, scratched them behind their ears then returned my attention to the game.

After I dressed the chick and what not, I had to feed it so I did. When the hunger bar was full I had to shower it then play with it.

"This looks more and more like Tamagochi.", I comment with a huff and continued to play with the pet.

A few minutes later there was also the option of a bike. So, why not? Let's take Tomate out for a ride. And that's what I did. I pressed the bike button and...

"WHAT?", I shouted at the top of my lungs when I saw that the bike killed my chicken which startled the kittens."You freakin cruel animals! You killed Tomate!"

When I saw the remnants of my pet in a can with the title of the game over it I understood. Can you grow your chick and make food out of it?

"I-I-I so hate you, MiniSuns, for wanting me to play this...", I sobbed and closed the camera."You're so mean...Okay, this is for now...Like and Sub."

* * *

Short chapter I know but the game is also short. Hope you liked it :D.

Do you have a game in mind, send a PM.

Two reviews and I'm on my way~


	12. Minecraft minigames with friends

I'm back home! And ready to write chapters!

Wind's Spirit: You came home around three days ago. On Sunday, you lazy bum.

Anywaaaaaaaay...I'm back~ And is review time!

_Dogsrule: Poor Gilbird's twin...He didn't do anything wrong (;_;).*sniff* But look at the bright side! Ally and Axis are still alive! And it's nothing, I was just like "Eh...? Didn't I say this?" XD._

_Spamano4ever: I saw Pewds play it the first time too, but after it was suggested I searched for others who played it, I saw iHasCupquake and YOGSCAST (Lewis and Simon) who had almost the same reaction. It's kind of funny and sad at the same time XD and don't be upset, Lovi doesn't really hate you, he just needs to calm down._

_Stomei97: Welcome to my/Roma's fanbase, new MiniSun :D! I'm happy that you liked it and I hope that you'll like this/the next chapters too~_

Important question: Are you, dear fans, bros? I'm not kidding ('cause I'm one :D), but the games that where suggested (or most of them, example _The Last of Us, Ib, Mad Father, Exmortis _games, _Can Your Pet_) are what PewDiePie played.

And something else. Sky Army? Anybody? Somebody?

One last thing. I'm gonna do something for the MiniSun that reviews the 50th time :D. I'll send a PM to that someone when that happens./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and this is...are _Minecraft Minigames_!", I greeted the camera with a short wave of my hand which, for some reason, made someone giggle."What's so freakin' funny?"

Another giggle rang out in the Skype call followed by others until you couldn't hear anything else. After that, the call ended suddenly, then started again like nothing happened.

"Hey! I know that I'm not using my old computer, but stop playing around with the Skype call, dammit!", I said through gritted teeth, something that seemed to calm down the youtuber laughing his head off for no reason, and cleared my throat."And as I said, we are playing _Minecraft Minigames_. The first one is called _Quake-Craft_.

Some more intros later and we (me, the BTT, Sharpie and Plushie) were all on the server, waiting for the game to start. Luckily we are all VIPs, so we have a server only for us/the Crew.

**10 seconds until the game starts...**

**9 seconds until the game starts...**

**8 seconds until the game starts...**

**7 seconds until the game starts...**

**6 seconds until the game starts...**

**5 seconds until the game starts...**

**4 seconds until the game starts...**

**3 seconds until the game starts...**

**2 seconds until the game starts...**

**1 second until the game starts...**

**Start game!**

That was all we needed. As soon as the wooden hoe appeared in my inventory/hand I ran off in search of victims to kill with it. The goal? 25 points and you win.

The first one who entered my line of sight was Choco, followed by Awe and a startled Sharpie. I think that he was surprised to see the enemy disappear so suddenly.

**Sunny gibbed Choco**

**Sunny gibbed RRose**

**Sunny gibbed Awe**

**Sunny gibbed Sharpies**

**Sunny is ****_on a_****_killing spree_****!**

"What?!", the BTT chorused confused at first, then annoyed which made me chuckle."How did you kill _four_ of us already?!

"It takes skills that you don't have!", I teased them with a smirk, jumped around them/their spawn point then ran off before they could kill me.

"He plays all the time, that's why he got so many of us at once. And, after all, he is a gamer, so he knows what he does.", Sharpie answered with a bored sigh and shot right in front of me (missed me by a centimeter) which killed Plushie.

**Sharpies gibbed Plushie**

"That's not fair! It was a hit from behind!", Plushie whined after he was killed, spawned again and started to chase me around."Come here fratello!"

"Hell no!", I shouted back quickly, jumped off of a bridge into water (and swam as close to the bottom as possible) hoping that he'll let me go.

My plan worked well because after a few minutes of searching around he left me be and went on. After that I swam to the surface (I almost drowned), ran to the forest and took shelter there.

**RRose gibbed Awe**

**Choco gibbed RRose**

**Plushie gibbed Choco**

Huh...They are doing pretty well, but ,as Mattie said, I'm pretty good at this. They aren't gonna win this game!

**Sunny got shutdown by Awe**

Oh, wow...He gibbed me. The idiot probably wants to be hunted down the whole round, huh? Let's give him what he wants then~

When I spawned again, I tip-toed my way to his spot (under a staircase, the bastard is camping!) and headshot the daily lights out of him and a moving target on the other side of the map.

**Sunny gibbed Awe**

**Sunny gibbed Plushie**

"How did you shoot me?!", my twin asked in bewilderment as to why he was suddenly killed."I am literally on the other side of the map!"

The fact is that he wasn't on the other side of the map. This zone is an open field, where in the middle is a big cylinder on which you can climb, a lot of space to run around it and on all the four sides of it are platforms at the same level as it (although not connected to it) and we were standing each on a platform on different sides so I sniped him across the map.

**RRose gibbed Choco**

**RRose gibbed Sunny**

"Dammit, Rose! I was doing so well!", I yelled frustrated through the Skype call to the one on the other side.

**Sharpies gibbed RRose**

**Plushie gibbed Sharpies **

"That was a cheap shot, Plushie!", the Canadian complained with a pout, shot me again and moved on.

"You freakin' killed me without batting an eye to it!", I retorted with a huff and went on search of the Minecraftian.

**Sharpies gibbed Sunny**

"Everybody stop for a minute and post your scores in the chat.", Rose spoke up for the first time since the game began.

**[Choco]: 1 point**

**[RRose]: 3 points**

**[Awe]: 0 points**

**[Sunny]: 6 points**

**[Plushie]: 3 points**

**[Sharpies]: 3 points**

"You didn't get one single point?", I laughed evilly and listened as the Prussian spoke about how he is too awesome for mere points.

After that everybody ran off to hid and wait for somebody to walk by and shoot them. All but me. Of course, that when it comes to _Quake-Craft_ I'm one of the only ones that runs around killing rather than camping, so I set off. I didn't have to walk much because when I was passing by the cylinder thing I was almost sniped from above, did a 360, shot back then continued on my way like nothing happened.

**Sunny gibbed Choco**

"This is one more point to my collection and brings me closer to the sweet victory!", I snickered happily, ducked at the last moment and..."What the hell?!"

I wasn't expecting t see blue all of the sudden. Not, it's not the Blue Screen Of Death, it's the world's blue. I fell out of the world/through the ground.  
"Sunny? What happened? I just saw you fall through the ground.", the Spaniard questioned with a worried tone (probably because the game might crash).

"I just went to the floor, what it looks like to you?", I growled back with an annoyed huff, spawned next to him, gibbed him again then continued to walk around.

**Sunny gibbed Choco**

**Plushie gibbed Awe**

**Choco gibbed Sunny**

**Sharpies gibbed RRose**

**Awe gibbed Sharpies**

**Choco gibbed Plushie**

Hm...I wonder why up until now Awe has only a point when everyone has at least three? I mean, it's weird how he, who did pretty well as a Terrorist in _TTT_, does so bad now.

"Something wrong, Awe?", I asked the player when I spotted him hidden in a tree."You've been spacing out this game."

At first there was no sound so everyone stopped playing and listened carefully. There were a few coughs and then nothing again. A few moments later Gil's voiced answered a little muffled.

"I'm okay guys! Don't worry!", the teen "kesese"-ed lightly then went back to gaming.

The game continued pretty well from there with headshots, sniping across the map, a little bit of camping and a very confusing almost end.

"Scores in the chat!", I said after I found a safe hiding spot.

**[Choco]: 17 point**

**[RRose]: 23 points**

**[Awe]: 20 points**

**[Sunny]: 24 points**

**[Plushie]: 21 points**

**[Sharpies]: 24 points**

"Sweet! One more point and I'm winning!", I exclaimed with joy and sprinted towards the center of the map to get my last victim.

"Not if I get it first!", Matthew added with the same excitement as mine.

We met each other in the center of the map and shot across it a few times before we decided to go on the top of the cylinder while the others cheered for us.

I shot again but my weapon didn't want to do as told and I had to avoid him for as long as possible. When I saw that my movements made him a little dizzy I paused and shot him but missed which gave him another chance to kill me but he also missed. I reloaded my gun and...

**RRose gibbed Sunny**

**RRose gibbed Sharpies**

**#-#**

**RRose won the round**

**#-#**

...For a moment I just stared at the screen but when I came back to my senses all I could do was shout at the top of my lungs how this happened while in the chat everybody wrote "gg".

"Good game everybody. Next is _Hide and go seek_. Do you want something else?", I questioned with a glare at the screen and got in reply a chorus of "no".

"Okay. MiniSuns, next is the game of _Hide and go seek_ but with a twist.", I announced my fans with a smirk.

We quickly changed servers (to another VIP one for the Crew), waited for it to load then started to play. What's _Hide and go seek_ in Minecraft? The same as in real life but you hide as a block. It's funny 'cause the seekers can just go past you without noticing you.

"Is any of us seekers?", I asked the other youtubers and once again got a "yes" from my twin and best friend.

I had to hide as a red rose (which isn't very hard) so I ran to one of the corridors, found an empty pot and planted myself there. A few minutes later the seekers started to search for us. It didn't take long and the two seekers ran past me twice, beat the hell out of the wall in front of me.

"Do you really think that a bookshelf in a corner, next to the pot is common?", the Italian asked as he found one of the hiders.

**Hider Choco has been killed**

"Or an anvil next tot the couch. Really guys? Did you even try?", Mat remarked with a huff and killed said anvil.

**Hider RRose has been killed**

"Aw...Too bad, I'm bored as heck waiting here!", Awe laughed in an annoying way and ran off to hit the seekers but was killed instead.

**Hider Awe has been killed**

"You're just not in the mood to play _Hide and go seek_, are you?", I questioned them with a snort and a pointed look to the screen.

As I expected they all chorused a bored "no" as I remained the last hider. I was about to move around and find another place until...my game crashed! The freakin' thing crashed again!

"Guys, I need a better computer.", I whined to them, facepalmed which earned a growl from Axis and Ally and shot another glare to the screen."We'll end this here because if I try to play and it crashes again I might not upload this at ...Don't forget to like this video if we made your day birghter and sub to this channel if we made you laugh. Wish me good-luck in finding a better pc. Ciao!"

* * *

Yep...Minecraft XD! I didn't want to do a singleplayer/multiplayer so I chose the minigames! You should check them too, so you'll see (and laugh your head off) what I mean.

Do you have a game in mind? Send it through a PM~

Two reviews and I'll write the next chapter~


	13. Call of Duty: Black Ops II with friends

Hi MiniSuns! What's up everybody? I am so sorry for the long wait (;_;)

Wind's Spirit: They wait to read your new chapter, what do you think?

Shut up.

Review time~

_Dogsrule: Hm...I guess you saw the Minecraft Amnesia map? I think that was. Maybe you should check the game again so you won't be confused by what I wrote, for minigames you can check Skydoesminecraft and for the "main" game...I think that a MC daily would be good, but lately everybody uses mods...Anyway, thankies for your review~_

_Spamano4ever: Poor Lovi indeed. He almost won. Almost. And Yoostar? I know what's the game about, but I think it's funnier to watch it than read it. I can give it a try, but I don't promise that's gonna be great. Sorry.*sniffles dramatically*Thankies, for your review~_

_TotalHetaliaWarrior: Yay~ I'm awesomer than Gil~XD. I already did the Minecraft games so I can't add Hunger Games, but CoD: Black Ops II gave me an idea.*smiles evilly*Thanks for your idea and review!_

This game was suggested by TotalHetaliaWarrior who I thank very much! Thankies~

I don't understand why everyone hates CoD. I don't say that I love it, but it looks pretty cool. *this coming from a gamer (me/Wind) who finished _Halo:Reach_*

The 50th review prize is still there! Who'll take it? What it would be? The 50th MiniSun will know!

**PLEASE READ THIS because I don't want comments saying that you didn't undestand what's going on.** In this chapter will appear MiniMe (MiniLovi) and MiniVlad. These **are not** chibis! MiniMe (MiniLovi) and and MiniVlad are the same as Lovi and Vlad, but **smaller**! Think of them as you and a clone half your height (the MiniYou). And one more thing. They **do** **not** have anything in common with MiniSuns! **Nothing**!

Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is "Take a stand" by Pbat and Sly. Check Pbat's channel for the song (and Sly's too) because they are awesome :D.

Like if you cry every time you listen to the song.*sniffle*

.

.

.

Don't take it seriously. Like if you want. I know that someone will say something in a review if I don't add this too./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano and this is _Call of Duty: Black Ops II_.", I greeted the camera with a short wave of my hand and a small smile."I don't know about you, but I'm gonna play it anyway."

"What are we gonna play Sunny?", Arthur asked even if he knew, just for the sake of saying something.

"_Call of Duty: Black Ops __II,_ what else?", I answered with a snicker, knowing that what will happen will be total chaos."And I also have an announcement."

The Skype call got quiet, everybody keeping their breath in and waiting for me to talk. I savored this silence a little more then dropped the bomb.

"I'm gonna stop making videos.", I told them in a serious tone, sniffled then added as an afterthought."And this is gonna be my last video."

They were still quiet, but the chat was flooded with messages from everyone that was there. They were writing like crazy, like if they didn't send their message the world would end. And it might as well, seeing as I was gonna stop making gaming videos after this one.

**[Sharpies]: You WHAT?!**

**[Plushie]: But why fratello?**

**[Flow]: You were doing so well, sweetie!**

**[Magic]: You can't be serious! Do you know how many fans are you leaving behind?!**

**[Hunter]: Why the sudden decision? It's not like you were doing bad or didn't have fans.**

**[HERO]: Dude! I just got the new stuff for everyone! Better mics, headphones and all and now you're gonna abandon us?!**

I watched as everyone panicked over my sudden choice, but some quickly typed messages caught my attention as a song started to play through the otherwise silent (save for the constant noise made by the keyboards) atmosphere.

**Sharp joined the chat**

**[Sharp]: Take a stand**

**[Sharp]: Because a dream is just a dream**

**[Sharp]: Until we turn it, Reality**

**[Sharp]: The sky is not the limit, reach for the stars**

**[Shapr]: Believe in what you do, and others will**

**[Sharp]:You are the next big thing**

When I saw that the messages were actually lyrics to a song, I just stared confused at them as did the others who stopped writing.

~/\~

At that point MiniMe popped up on the screen with a remote in his hand and stopped the video.

"Do you really need to make an appearence accompanied by music every time you jump in my videos uninvited?", MiniMe questioned the Romanian with a brow risen.

"What? Music is my life AND section. I _have _to do this!", MiniVlad shot back with a glare and a pout."Something wrong with it?"

"You're just...Never mind. It's just the way you are.", MiniMe shook his head, turned towards the screen then pressed a button on the remote in his hand and disappeared with MiniVlad.

~/\~

"Really now? Do you think that a song about never giving up is going to change my mind?", I replied with sarcasm, like that would change something."Nope. We are gonna play this game then it's over."

A few minutes later the teams were made and we were ready to play. The teams were Reds (Plushie, Magic, Sharpies and Hunter) and Blues (me, Flow, HERO and Sharp). I know, very original.

My team had to capture and defend points A, B and C while the other team had to capture them back/destroyed them or kill the other team (we/Reds can kill them all to win too).

"Alright! Let's get this party started!", I shouted to them with excitement and started running towards point C.

If you want to do well all you have to do is think. This is way you can actually have some fun and not just make everyone hate you.

When I was close enough to point C I hid behind a wall, threw a smoke grenade then struck whoever was there with the knife before capturing the point. I didn't enjoy my my victory too much because someone freakin' sniped Flow who unluckily was next to me!

**[Sunny] knifed [Magic]**

**[Sunny] knifed [Sharpies]**

**[Hunter] sniped [Flow]**

"Why are you even playing with us?", I muttered more to myself, happy that at least I got the point."You never want to and when we succeed in bringing you into a game, you're usually moody."

"What. Just because I like to spend my time watchng movies, doesn't mean that I can't play games.", Nikola responded with a pout as he attempted to snipe me again, but I dodged just in time.

"Would you stop camping? it annoys the hell out of me when some of you are camping!", I growled lowly, spawned again and used the smoke grenades to make my way to the B point.

"I'm not camping! I'm a sniper so I have to hide.", the Bulgarian replied bored, shot somebody else after deciding that I was a good mouse for his cat and maouse game.

"Hey! Watch out were you aim that thing! You almost sniped me!", Plushie complained to his annoying teammate."Give that to someone else if you can't aim."

"I have a more interesting target than you Plushie.", he said simply and shot around me a few times while yawning.

The bastard thinks it's funny! He thinks that he can scare me into doing something sutpid like walking on a landmine while he deliberately misses me! The idiot doesn't know what happens when you mess with me.

After I narrowly avoided a missile (one of the Hellstorm ones which can be remote controlled) I got to point B where I covered my position with a smoke grenade. Call me a cheater or a scaredy cat, but it's the best strategy.

"Missiles? Missiles of all the freakin' things?!", I mumbled into the mic while working on capturing the damn thing.

"At least you got to play more than us.", Arthur whined (very mainly...not really) and i could see him pouting and watching the screen."Why are you complaining when you use the smoke grenade as cover?"

So he is watching my side? Hm...

"Because otherwise I'm gonna get killed.", I answered his question with a smirk."What's up Hunter? Got bored of trying to look at the Sun?"

"Behind you, Sunny!", Sharp suddenly yelled and shot somewhere above me."There was a Stealth Chopper!"

That thing? The Stealth Chopper is a small helicopter (duh!) which shoots enemies and can't be detected by radars. Luckily he shot it down before it killed any of us.

"Sharp, you go take care of point A.", I instructed him with a pointed look towards the location before he went there."Now..."

**[Plushie] landmine**

Really? That's just how my twin is: an airhead.

"You're awfully quiet. Are you planning something?", I said as I noticed the silent players.

"No.", they chorused which didn't convince me.

"I was talking with PianoSound, sorry Sunny.", Lizzie giggled embrasssed and I trusted her because she told me...some stuff (watch the vlog to see what she told me).

"I was waiting for someone to come by my hiding spot and seeing that the action is so intense I got some popcorn in the while I was there.", Alfred spoke for the first time in this videwo (which is something new, he never keeps his mouth shut).

"D'aw...I died right next to point A.", Vlad sniffled dramatically and laughed at the same time (the hell?)."Sorry Sunny. It's up to you."

**[Hunter] sniped [Sharp]**

**[Hunter] sniped [HERO]**

"So, it's you and me? The Sun or the Hunter?", Hunter teased me with an amused chuckle."I can assure you that I can hunt the sun down."

I didn't stay in one place. As soon as I got Vlad's message I sprinted towards the location of point B, avoiding even more missiles, another Stealth Chopper, a Sentry Gun and a K9 Unit (how the heck can he use so many Scorestreaks?!). I was almost there when I noticed that I ran out of smoke grenades so I used a wall as cover from his sniper. Quickly I started to capture the fla, but he popped up with a knife next to me and I had to cancel the action.

"Ran out of ammo?", I shot back with a smirk of my own and got my own knife out."Are you that confident in your skills?"

Nikola just kept approaching me slowly, but when I was nearing a wall I jumped backwards, revealing a Sentry Gun set by the Romanian earlier. The Bulgarian dodged it skillfully and succeeded in hitting me once.

"Yes. Yes, I am.", he added sarcastically.

We just continued to ran around for a few more minutes, flags long forgotten until the I accidentally jumped a little too high and damaged myself. Seeing his opportunity, Hunter struck, killing me in one hit.

"Good game.", I congratulated the other players."even if some of you barely played."

I got in response a lot of groans and some "gg" as well before there was silence. I was gonna make a second announcement.  
"If we made you smile, leave a like on this video. If we made your day brigther sub to this channel. My final announcement is that...", I trailed off into silence for effect."...I'm actually not stopping making videos. Ciao!"

* * *

Okay...How many of ya I tricked into thinking this was the last chapter? I'm really curious what you thought about htis XD.

Do you have a game in mind? Send it through a PM~

Leave two reviews and I'll write the next chapter! Don't worry, this is not over!

See ya in another chapter!


	14. Three games, one video

Hello there!*is trying hard not to laugh* I scared ya, didn't I?

Wind's Spirit: You gave them quite the scare.

I'm sorry for scaring you (although reading your reviews made me smile), but the idea came after I watched one of InTheLittleWood's videos in which he said that he wasn't gonna stop making videos when some fans asked him about it.

I had to try and stop myself from giving away the fact that Lovi was just kidding by writing something stupid.

Review time~

_Spamano4ever: Well, evil Lovi is evil. He said that he was playing CoD as his last game, a game hated by a lot of players so it should have pointed out something was wrong. Meh, trolling Lovi for the win I guess XD.*sighs* Wanna know more about games? There are a lot of wikis. What I write there isn't even half of what I know. I know a little about every game (I'm also reading a gaming magazine) so I can be pretty annoying when I started to ramble about games._

_Stomei97: Then my evil plan was a success!*laughs evilly* Muahahaha...*coughs* Sorry for scaring ya XD._

_Dogsrule: It's not over!*le gasp* And it is sad and not. Everybody makes mistakes. For example, when I first played Halo:Reach I accidentally jumped off the map (it's an open world kind of game) and another time I walked off of a platform and right to my death. Sadly I did stupid stuff too XD._

_Ricato: Yeah, it would be so funny to watch them. Sadly this is the only place that they act like youtubers. And sure, I'll see if I can write a chapter about Surgeon Simulator. With Oculus Rift or not?_

_Prowls-little-hetalian: Did you, now? Did you catch on the fact that I used CoD: Black Ops II as the game or that I said that I'm curious who would be the 50th MiniSun to review although the story was supposed to end? I'm curious to how you manage to see through my chapter. Or the fact that I laughed evilly gave away that I was playing around? I'm waiting for your reply :D._

Thankies to Spamano4ever for suggesting _Yoostar _and TotalHetaliaWarrior for suggesting _Minecraft Hunger Games_. Even if I said that I didn't know if I would write a chapter with these games, I did.

Stuff like this means that the line is from a movie. Who can guess what movies I chose? Although I have to say that I had to search for these quotes because I'm not interested in movies unless I watch tham at the cinema I also had fun doing so. I'll put the movies' names at the end of the chapter in the order the quotes appear in the chapter.

I know that these games don't have anything in common, but they were bits of games and I didn't want to write separate chapters for each of them.

We are 9 reviews away from the 50th one! I wonder who will be the lucky MiniSun!

This is for now. I'll see ya at the bottom of the chapter./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano and this is _Devil May Cry 3: Dante's awakening_.", I said with a huff, rubbed my eyes and yawned."Sorry if I seem tired, but I'm staying up late recording this."

With slow movements I started the game, watched cut scenes (Dante looks bad-arse) and waited for the tutorial to pop up. What I wasn't expecting was to be thrown in the battle already, but I have to say that I absolutely love the music.

"So. I'm some kind of demon hunter/slayer who uses a sword by the name Rebellion and two guns by the names Ivory and Ebony. He gave names to his weapons. Wow...", I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time 'cause the weapons looked so cool, but he seriously gave them names.

After I killed all the demons in his "office" I discovered that I like the guns more. Next Dante exited what could be hardly called office just to meet more freaks on the street where was one that even exploded! So I took it out with the guns, luckily its explosion also harms the enemies and continued to cut them into pieces with Rebellion.

"That's all you got? Those things were so easy to kill!", I said proudly that I could stand my ground, that was until a giant reaper appeared out of nowhere."This thing is...Uh...Wow..."

I continued to half stutter, half mumble while attempting to kill it with the guns, but they just barely hit it! I tried this for at least four times (every time ending with me getting killed) until a message popped up on my screen.

**Easy mode unlocked.**

"Are you freakin' kidding me?! You have to die several times on the normal difficulty to unlock the easier one!", I growled annoyed by this fact and hit restart mission again.

Half an hour later (after I finally killed the boss and went through another level where I got a Shotgun) I was in front of a statue of a human with a wolf head who had in its hands a giant hourglass. Turns out this thing opens the same menu that you can only access between the missions so I bought some green stars (to regain health), changed my style to Sword (so I could deal more damage with Rebellion) then set off towards the tall tower.

"What could go wrong?", I asked sarcastically as I entered the tower and triggered a cut scene."A freakin' big dog with three heads which can use ice as an weapon."

I just stared at Cerberus for a long time, before I locked on one of his heads and fired Ivory and Ebony. I managed to take some of its health, but so did it with its attacks.

It was a long fight (mainly because I used the guns more than the sword), but I managed to beat it (not the first time 'cause that would have been so much luck). After that I enetered the Chamber of Echoes (or at least that's what the room was called) and was greeted with stairs going around the room like spirals. As I was going I found a door which I enetered.

"This Cerberus weapon is pretty good.", I muttered to myself as I used said weapon to kill the demons."Too bad I can't double jump when I use it."

Some even more demon hunting later I met another boss who looked kind of like Joker from the Batman games. He acted just as silly, moving his feet like he was dancing when I was shooting him. Overall he wasn't a hard boss to beat. What I wasn't expecting to fight after that was two enemies at once. I manages to kill one of them, but unluckily my health was too low so I was killed.

"Sorry MiniSuns, but this is all for today's video. Leave a like on this video and sub to my channel if you like what you saw. Ciao!", I yawned sleepily, rubbed my eyes then the video ended.

* * *

"Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano and this is _Yoostar_.", I waved at the camera quickly then pointed to a person who was staying on the couch, behind me."And with me is, surprisingly, MovieHunter."

"Hello MiniSuns. I heard that you suggested that this brat should play that game and I wanted to see him do it seeing as I have the movie section under control.", Hunter explained why he was there with a roll of his eyes then added as an afterthought a quote."Houston, we have a problem.",

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.", I said in a serious tone which earned me a slight blush from the other youtuber until he realized that I was playing the game.

On the screen were random quotes we (I managed to make it for two players) had to say as the movie clips went one after another.

"What we've got here is failure to communicate.", Nikola answered with a smirk, not even looking at the screen. The bastard knows these!

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, You ain't heard nothin' yet!", I replied while I I shot him a look that was meant to be serious, but came as amused.

"Hasta la vista, baby.", he waved a hand at me sarcastically to which I couldn't help but snicker.

"I will be back.", I responded in my serious and deep voice."Because I'm Freak, SunnyFreak."

We continued like this for at least half an hour, shooting quotes back and forth, smiles never leaving our faces. At one point I stumbled over my own words and I had to improvise quickly, but I succeeded. The Bulgarian didn't have any problem in counterattacking me and he seemed to have fun, somethign that was pretty rare with his moody (-er even than me) attitude.

The two of us had fun until Hunter suddenly stood up and looked around the room.

"I forgot something back in my studio. I have to go.", and with that said the teen left the studio/my room in a hurry.

"Well...I guess this is all then?", I asked myself as I watched the now empty spot on the sofa."Dunno. All the fun was when he was there too. I guess I'll end this video there. If we made your day brighter like this video adn if we made you smile sub to this channel. Ciao!"

* * *

"Ciao. I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano and this is _Minecraft The Hunger Games_.", I greeted the camera with a smirk, the excitement visible in my eyes."And I'm gonna kick some virtual butts."

Although I was confident in my abilities, I tried to play a few matches before I recorded and all ended very bad. I didn't have a chance.

First try: got killed at spawn point while looking through a chest

Second try: got killed by someone because I was stuck in a cobweb that said someone pushed me in

Third try: got killed by someone who pretended that he/she wanted to team up with me

Fourth try: got killed by a group of players

Fifth try: I defended myself with a butter sword for a few moments until it broke and I was killed again

So, I was gonna be hunted down once I enter a server. I wasn't playing with the Crew because they left earlier without as much as telling me or leaving a note behind. All of them. At once.

"What's up everybody? I'm playing a survival game and I hope that I'll actually survived.", I muttered lowly, sipped my drink and waited for the chests to appear.

Once they appeared at the center of the map, I rushed towards them, took all that I could (a silver helmet, a butter ingot, bread and ten cookies) then ran away as fast as I could. When I dieemed it safe enough, I stopped running and equiped the helmet and put the food in the inventory/hotbar. I peeked outside my hiding spot (I was at the entrance of a library) before I went in. There I checked all the chests I could find/reach (and found more food and a bow and arrows) then went on the roof from where I saw a group of three players in silver armor and with silver swords kill another (defenseless) group of four players.

That means that there are at least six people alive.

Someone just fell out of the world.

Nevermind. There are only five.

"I should kill them with the bow and arrow. Even if they have armor I can take them out if I shoot well enough.", I mumbled to myself, took the bow out and aimed while my tongue poked out in concentration.

Of course that I missed the opponents by a mile and that the arrow alerted them, but luckily one of the other surviving players was there so they took him/her out.

I spent the rest of the time in the library, occassionally peeking out to see if they approached this place (they did, but they never went inside) unil the deathmatch was announced. When that happened and we were all in the arena, the group first killed the other one, then they killed each other without noticing that I was still there until it was too late and there was only on player left. 1v1.

I didn't stay in one place. Too bad. Maybe that way I would have avoided the lag that threw me right in the lava pit.

"Great. I managed to end between the last ones, even if it was by hiding in an old building, and I was killed by lag.", I growled annoyed, exit _Minecraft_, and crossed my arms before uncrossing them."Leave a like on this video and sub to this channel if you like what you saw. For the next video I was thinking about a QnA so I want you to send me questions. Ciao!"

* * *

Three games in one video...Think of them as too short to be posted alone.

I'm serious about the QnA (Questions and Answers) thing. The next chapter is the 15th and has to be something else and not a game. I would like it if you you would send at least three questions to three youtubers. For example I want to ask Feli, Mattie and Artie something (a different question for three different youtubers.). Send them through PM because I don't want to have to take this fic down because it seems to be "interactive" and I want to see some questions from other people than the regular reviewers.

Do you have a game in mind? Send it through a PM~

Don't forget the two reviews!


	15. Questions and Answers with the Crew

Hello everybody! I finally upload the chapter with the QnA :D.

Wind's Spirit: *not as happy*Yay...

Shut up.

Review time~

_Spamano4ever: No problem :D! I'm happy that you enjoyed that part, even if I didn't really know what to write XD._

_Dogsrule; Cool XD. I always wanted to do a let's play (I should make an account first of all XD), but I gave up when I saw what I needed and also I'm too shy to record myself XD._

_TotalHetaliaWarrior: You're welcome! I always enjoy writing games suggested by my MiniSuns :D._

_Ricato: Okie-dokie! I'll try it in the next chapter because this was for the QnA stuff ;D._

I know this is (or was by the time you read XD) written in a different style than my normal one, but I did this because there's more dialogue than action. And yes, I did a little (more) self-insert in this chapter, but you won't see me there another time.

Five more reviews until the 50th! Come on MiniSuns ;D.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was talked about in this chapter.

This is all for now! I'll see ya at the bottom of the chapter./Wind-chan out!

* * *

Sunny: Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano and this is a _QnA _or a _Questions and Answers_. And everybody's with me today too including our "boss" WindChibi who is off camera.

Sharp: Duh!*rolls eyes*You wouldn't be able to answer all of those. Some of them are for us too. By the way, all she does is checking the videos and nothing more, lazy bum.

Sunny: Shut up.

Wind: Calm down everybody!*sighs as she rubs her cheeks*I'll read the questions. This is from Spamano4ever: _How did you all meet and form the Crew?_

Flow: Well, I think it was in high school?

Plushie: Yes! Our main base of work is in America so we all went to school there.

Sharpie: We were a group of foreign students so we stuck together. That's how we all met.

Awe: As for how we formed the Crew, it's easy. Sunny was already working on his gaming channel although it wasn't very popular.

RRose: And a long time ago when we were eating lunch in the cafeteria, Sunny came with the idea of making a whole group and thus appeared the Crew.

Choco: To make a long story short, Sunny told us we should work together.

Wind: You could have said that from the beginning. These are from Dogsrule. _What's the worst thing you did to each other while playing a game all together?_

Magic: Well, the worst was done by HERO when he hacked in our accounts on different sites and changed our names to silly stuff. Other than that there were a lot of stupid pranks.

Wind: And when he says "stupid" he means "extremely stupid and childish". _And what's your best memory?_

Sunny: The 1 year anniversary of the Crew's channel. We went to Disneyland and had a lot of fun there.

Wind: The next ones are from Stomei97. _To Feli: Would you rather spend a day with Ludwig or Lovi?_

Plushie: Eh? Why do I have to choose between Luddy and Lovi? I would try to spend my time with both of them! I can't really choose...*pouts*

Sunny: I don't remember ever saying our real names in a video... This is strange.

Ruler: Neither do I. Did one of you?

Plushie: *giggles nervously*It might have slipped... Ups?

Sunny: Dammit!

Wind: Anyway! _To Elizaveta: Would you rather be locked in a closet with Francis for 3 hours or spend an hour with Gilbert?_

Elizaveta: RRose or Awe? No offence RR, but I would spend an hour with Awe talking about how awesome he is than to listen to you ramble on how lovely you are and what you can do...*shudders*I did that once and I had nightmares.

RRose: *sniffles dramatically*Why not the lovely moi?

Awe: Because the awesome me is awesomer than you!

Wind: Whatever. _To Lovi: Would you rather be put in a Spanish One class that is in a small classroom with about 30 students that DON'T want to be there and are very chaotic and the teacher does nothing to stop them and eventually has a mental breakdown mid-class from the chaos or spend a day with Ludwig?_

Sunny: A chaotic classroom or the German-bastard. It isn't too hard to choose, but seeing as that Spanish One class is loud as hell while Ruler is quiet I would choose him. That way I can enjoy my tomatoes in silence.

Plushie: Ve! Fratello chose to spend a day with Luddy!

Sunny: Don't even start!

Wind: Okay! We've got some questions from TotalHetaliaWarrior here! _For Prussia: How come you are so awesome that you failed in every game?_

Awe: Eh? How did you guess my super secret username I use for some games? Did you hack my account or what?

Hunter: The question, you dummy.

Awe: I have to remind you that I killed a lot of terrorists in _TTT_ with a C4! I just didn't feel too well while I played _Quake-craft_! That was all! I'm an awesome gamer!

Wind: Sure, sure. _For Lovi: Did you try to find a different version of Ib? And I feel bad for you with Gilbird's twin..._

Sunny: I can't do it. For the time being I'm stuck with using Sharpie's laptop and the CDs I bought a while ago so no Ib until I get a new computer.

Wind: Too bad. The game is awesome.*looks at the last question*Oh? This one is for me. _For WindChibi: Why are you so incredibly awesome?_

Awe: What? **I** am the awesome one!

Wind: Honestly, I don't do anything special. I just watch a bunch of videos (series) and when I can also livestreams and at that I add my own impression on the game.*blushes*But thanks for thinking that I'm awesome.*goes to the next questions*The last ones are from Prowls-little-hetalian: _How does everyone get along off screen?_

HERO: We get along pretty well off screen.

Sharpie: We also do normal stuff off screen like going to the cinema, throwing a party, going out.

Magic: Yeah, that is until one of you pisses off somebody else and there are mini wars going on with alliances and all that stuff.

Flow: Pretty normal stuff.

Wind: If the "mini wars" are considered normal...*sighs* _What's the craziest thing you've done?_

Awe: It has to be agreeing to go to that tomato festival. What was called?  
Choco: The La Tomatina Festival? But it was so funny!

Sharp: Yeah, until there was a tomato battle and all our clothes became dirty! Yuck!

Flow: I have to agree with Sharp, which is weird. It took a lot of time to get the stains out of my favorite dress!

Wind: I'm even surprised I let you go. Maybe I shouldn't have let you have a free day on that day. _Has anyone ever gotten Arthur drunk and filmed the results?_

Sharp: I did! It was very funny.

Magic: What?! What did you say, you bloody bugger?!

RRose: I saw it too. It was a recording of Arthur singing JB and quoting Twilight.

Magic: I did NOT do that!

Hunter: Yes, yes you did. I saw it too.

Japan: They are right Magic-san. I also watched it out of curiosity.

Magic: I so hate you Sharp...And the stuff I did...

Wind: It was really funny to watch it. Next! _Who can make Lovino blush the quickest?_

Choco: I can!*leans towards the Southern Italian to quickly nuzzle his cheek*See?  
Sunny: *his face becomes redder than a tomato*Don't do that on camera, you dummy!

Wind: That was quick. _Who does Lovino find the least annoying__?_

Sunny: That would be Plushie, Sharp, Sharpie and Magic. While the first too annoy the hell out of me too, Sharpie and Magic know when they have to keep their mouths shut.*looks at Wind and gets a nod from her* This is all we got this time, MiniSuns. Leave a like if we made you smile and sub to this channel if we made you laugh. Ciao!

* * *

Whew...This was a lot to write. I'm happy that you sent me questions, I hope you like the answers :D.

Do you have a game in mind? Send it through a PM~

Two reviews and I'm on my way!


End file.
